


Your heart’s desire

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Your heart’s desire<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, кроссовер, модерн АУ, ГП-АУ<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> – Как ты думаешь, Моргана, – тихо произнёс Мерлин, – а Выручай-комната сохранилась?<br/>– Насколько я помню, она сгорела в Адском огне. Бессмысленно её искать, Мерлин, – усмехнулась Моргана. – Адский огонь поглощает всё на своём пути. К тому же, она не зря названа Выручай-комнатой, понимаешь? Она является тем, кто в ней нуждается…<br/>– Вызов принят! – перебил Мерлин, вынуждая подругу закатить глаза.<br/><b>Примечание 1:</b> кроссовер с миром ГП, таймлайн: около пяти лет после эпилога «Даров смерти». Для облегчения понимания: Мерлин и Елена – в Рейвенкло; Моргана и Скорпиус, разумеется, слизеринцы; Гвейн, Ланс, Джеймс и Альбус Поттеры – Гриффиндор; Гвен и Перси – Хаффлпафф.<br/><b>Примечание 2:</b> написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart’s desire

– Мерлинова борода!  
Мерлин фыркнул, услышав знакомый голос профессора Слагхорна. Если в детстве такие восклицания сбивали Мерлина с толку (пока мама не объяснила, что его назвали в честь великого волшебника), то теперь они просто веселили. Хотя ещё смешнее было, если кто-то произносил что-нибудь в духе «О Мерлин и Моргана!», а они с Морганой не могли понять, обращаются ли это к ним или просто взывают к небесам. Забавно, конечно, что на один их учебный год пришлось аж несколько легендарных имён. У них даже была Гвиневра, хотя она упорно откликалась исключительно на «Гвен».  
– Сколько у нас тут юных волшебников! – восторженно продолжал профессор Слагхорн. – Сюда, сюда, к лодкам, – помогал он первокурсникам найти дорогу. Чуть дальше их уже привычно ждал Хагрид.  
– Мерлиновы подштанники, Мерлин! – раздалось позади, и Мерлин улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к Моргане, так удачно и, нужно отметить, громко спародировавшей своего декана.  
– Мисс ЛеФей, мистер Эмрис, не задерживайте движение, проходите к каретам, – невозмутимо проговорил профессор Слагхорн, не обратив совершенно никакого внимания на небольшую выходку Морганы.  
– Уже, сэр! – с энтузиазмом отрапортовала та, и, легко подхватив свою дорожную сумку, пошла вперед. Мерлин перекинул через плечо ремень переноски, из которой хмуро взирал на мир его кот, вслепую нащупал ручку своего чемодана, и потащился вслед за Морганой.  
Они устроились в карете напротив Елены, которая даже не сразу заметила их присутствие, оторвавшись от своей книги, лишь когда карета тронулась с места и покачнулась.  
– Привет, Мерлин! Привет, Моргана! – радостно поздоровалась она и тут же вернулась к чтению, снова позабыв об их существовании.  
Моргана театрально закатила глаза, на что Мерлин покачал головой, как бы говоря: «Перестань, мы все знаем, что она тебя не раздражает». Моргана хмыкнула и демонстративно отвернулась, хотя на её губах продолжала играть лёгкая улыбка.  
Возвращение в Хогвартс всегда приносило радость: снова можно было колдовать – за лето все успевали сильно по этому соскучиться. Вокруг опять находились друзья, с которыми можно было проводить всё свободное время, пусть даже часть его – за учебой. Да и вообще жить в замке было невероятно здорово, Мерлин так точно всегда им невероятно восхищался, регулярно отправляясь его исследовать и каждый раз делая новые и новые открытия.  
– Как ты думаешь, Моргана, – тихо произнёс он, пытаясь не отвлекать Елену, – а Выручай-комната сохранилась?  
Моргана снова повернулась и уставилась на него, чуть приподняв брови.  
– Насколько я помню, она сгорела в Адском огне.  
– Я знал, – довольно кивнул Мерлин, – знал, что ты тоже читала этот раздел. Не только же мне одному интересоваться тем, чего нет.  
– Бессмысленно её искать, Мерлин, – усмехнулась Моргана. – Адский огонь поглощает всё на своём пути.  
– Но он же не поглотил весь Хогвартс, – резонно возразил Мерлин, – хотя Выручай-комната являлась его частью. Значит, хотя бы сама комната должна была остаться, если уж не её содержимое.  
– Осторожно, – вклинилась Елена, до этого, казалось, не следившая за разговором, – огонь всё ещё может бушевать там.  
Мерлин открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить, но так и закрыл – ничего не приходило в голову.  
– К тому же, она не зря названа Выручай-комнатой, понимаешь? – добавила Моргана. – Она является тем, кто в ней нуждается…  
– Вызов принят! – перебил Мерлин, вынуждая подругу только снова закатить глаза. 

В замке было шумно, все спешили отнести вещи в свои спальни и поскорее оказаться в главном зале, куда уже заводили первокурсников, которым предстояла церемония распределения. Моргана, легко размахивая сумкой, направилась в сторону слизеринских подземелий (нужно будет поинтересоваться, подумал Мерлин, что это за заклинание, сделавшее её сумку такой лёгкой). Мерлин с Еленой повернули в сторону своей башни, по пути приветственно помахав собравшейся у входа смешанной группе гриффиндорцев и хаффлпаффцев: Гвейн, Ланс, Гвен и Перси уже успели избавиться от вещей и собирались на церемонию. Мерлин не сомневался, что это Гвен вытащила их из Хогвартс-экспресса в числе первых, чтобы раньше других прибыть в замок и успеть закинуть вещи в свои гостиные.  
– Привет, Мерлин!  
Мимо пронеслась черно-алая мантия, но не успел Мерлин удивиться, почему гриффиндорец мчится в сторону подземелий, как в поле зрения появился Скорпиус:  
– И привет твоим подштанникам.  
– Скорп! – Ал толкнул его плечом, но слизеринец только широко улыбнулся, довольный возможностью возобновить любимую шутку.  
Мерлин весело покачал головой и поспешил за Еленой. 

Церемония проходила, по большому счету, как обычно: потрепанная Шляпа, много повидавшая за свою жизнь, пела загадочные песни, первокурсники нервно переминались на одном месте и на слабеющих ногах один за другим выходили вперёд, а затем радостно шли к столам своего факультета, где их встречали новые друзья. Единственное, что выбивалось из всеобщей привычной картины…  
– Мордред, серьёзно? – Мерлин удивлённо уставился на мальчика, неуверенно подходящего к слизеринскому столу, где его уже с особым оживлением приветствовала Моргана. Прежде чем усадить Мордреда рядом собой, она повернулась к Мерлину и хищно ухмыльнулась, и, если бы он не знал её уже шесть лет, то мог бы подумать, что она задумала что-то неладное.  
Напротив рассмеялась Елена:  
– В вашем легендарном полку прибыло! Слизеринец Мордред – от такого добра не жди.  
– Не накаркай, – буркнул Мерлин и потянулся к своему кубку с тыквенным соком.

Первая неделя пролетела незаметно. Если другие ученики и жаловались на то, что единственный минус Хогвартса – это то, что здесь нужно учиться, то большинство рейвенкловцев спокойно поглощали новую информацию, писали эссе, вызывались отвечать и не жаловались. Один Мерлин уже успел заработать своему факультету двадцать баллов только за правильные ответы на неожиданные вопросы.  
– Ты что, летом вообще ничем не занимаешься, кроме чтения? – поморщилась Моргана, выходя вместе с ним с травологии. – Профессор Лонгботтом, кажется, был просто в восторге от твоих знаний об этой… как её там.  
– Продолжай, – подначил Мерлин, – мне нравится, как ты завидуешь.  
В ответ Моргана только замахнулась, чтобы приложить его учебником по голове, но тот замер в воздухе, как только Мерлин заметил её движение.  
– Прекрати, – прошипела Моргана, безуспешно дергая за книгу в попытке сдвинуть её с места. – Меня просто выводят из себя эти твои штучки!  
Мерлин с наигранной покорностью опустил голову и, сделав пару шагов назад, так же беззвучно и беспалочково расколдовал учебник.  
– Спасибо, конечно, что ты не демонстрируешь всё это постоянно, иначе все уже давно умерли бы от неуверенности в себе, но… Да зачем ты вообще ходишь в школу, если тебе ни заклинания не нужны, ни палочка?  
Мерлин погладил сквозь ткань мантии лежавшую в кармане палочку и загадочно улыбнулся.  
– Это моё прикрытие.  
Они с Морганой уже не раз говорили об этом. Разумеется, ему нужно было отучиться в школе. На интуитивную магию нельзя было полагаться всегда, особенно не зная, как её направить, чтобы достичь определённого результата. Поэтому палочка и заклинания были основными помощниками, хотя он уже многому успел научиться и на дополнительных индивидуальных занятиях с директором Макгонагалл, которая помогала ему контролировать свою необычайную силу.  
– Ты просто невыносим, – с наигранным возмущением поджала губы Моргана и уверенно зашагала к поляне, на которой уютно устроились в лучах вечернего солнца другие ученики.  
Погода была отличная, и Мерлин присоединился к друзьям, растянувшись на траве и закрыв глаза. Где-то рядом смеялись Гвейн с Джеймсом, рассказывая очередную совместную историю, уже успевшую произойти с момента возвращения в Хогвартс, привычно переругивались Скорпиус с Алом, постепенно съезжая на тихий задушевный разговор, Моргана хмуро рассказывала Гвен, как раздражающе хорошо Мерлин только что отвечал на травологии. Мерлин не вслушивался, наслаждаясь тёплой погодой и дружелюбным шумом вокруг, и только подвинулся чуть ближе, когда Гвен потрепала его по волосам, как бы хваля за отличные успехи.

Конечно, выходные можно было провести вместе с друзьями на улице, общаясь, делая уроки или же играя в шахматы или камни. Но Мерлин слонялся по восьмому этажу, раздумывая, как же вызвать Выручай-комнату. Конечно, у него не было большой в ней необходимости, но, может, она могла явиться и тому, кто очень хотел её увидеть? Но даже если и так, не ходить же туда-сюда перед каждым кусочком стен в этих бесконечных коридорах?  
Но пока что именно этим он и занимался. Не забыв о словах Елены, Мерлин потренировал защитные чары, хотя и сомневался, что они спасут его, если Адский огонь действительно до сих пор горит, а теперь бездумно шагал взад-вперёд по восьмому этажу, надеясь на удачу. Несмотря на то что у него было много друзей, он почему-то не стал звать никого из них с собой. Гвейн с Джеймсом наверняка согласились бы, но по какой-то причине Мерлину казалось, что Выручай-комнату должен найти он сам. Ему пришла в голову эта идея, и он хотел первым ступить на её землю. В глубине души он надеялся не просто найти её, а найти что-то в ней – что-то особенное, что поможет ему разобраться в себе и избавиться от этого чувства незавершенности, которое преследовало его с тех пор, как он начал задумываться о своей жизни. Нет, он был ей очень даже доволен и уверенно мог сказать, что счастлив – сейчас, так, как есть. Но ему не хватало чего-то, что незримо словно витало в воздухе, когда он смотрел на Гвен и Ланса вместе или… да на тех же Скорпиуса и Ала. Мерлин не был несокрушимым романтиком и даже не считал, что каждому для счастья нужен ещё кто-то. Но, судя по всему, самому ему кого-то не хватало. И этот кто-то точно не скрывался среди его друзей – иначе он давно бы уже понял… Впрочем, как Выручай-комната могла помочь ему найти своего особенного человека? Не наколдует же она его, в самом деле, как делает со всякими нужными предметами?  
Мерлин усмехнулся, нисколько не расстраиваясь от своих же противоречивых мыслей. Пожалуй, стоило пойти прогуляться и продолжить поиски позже, почитав больше информации и продумав возможные способы вызова комнаты. Он развернулся, собираясь отправиться обратно в сторону выхода на лестницу, когда позади послышался звук открывающейся двери. «Нет, – подумал Мерлин, – мне не могло так повезти». Обернувшись, он увидел, что да, ему действительно повезло. Он отыскал Выручай-комнату фактически с первой же попытки, если только огромная дверь, буквально выросшая в стене, всё это время не находилась прямо у него под носом, а Мерлин просто не заметил её по рассеянности.  
Но Мерлин не был настолько рассеянным. Он победно улыбнулся и вошел внутрь, даже не вспомнив о защитных чарах.  
Никакого огня внутри не бушевало, но его следы явно просматривались на почерневшем полу и обгоревших стенах. А вот предметы, наполнявшие комнату, выглядели ни капли не повреждёнными, разве что только потрепанными временем. Скорее всего, сюда их принесли профессора школы уже после пожара, а может, это сама комната себя обставила, чтобы не пустовать… Или, что даже логичнее, она обставила себя так, как этого ожидал Мерлин. Здесь было тихо, тепло и уютно. На полках стояло множество книг, а у стен – пара столов и кресел. Мерлин подошел к шкафу, за стеклянной дверцей которого виднелись смутно знакомые магические приборы (он точно читал про них в какой-то из книг, но сразу не мог вспомнить названий), но успел только потянуться к ручке, как из глубины комнаты сверкнул блик света, на секунду резанув ему по глазам. Мерлин зажмурился и, проморгавшись, повернулся, пытаясь что-либо разглядеть во мраке дальней части помещения. По центру у задней стены стоял высокий продолговатый предмет, кажется, похожий на раму, но в ней не было картины. Может, её обитатель на время ушел, чтобы с кем-нибудь пообщаться? Наверное, ему не очень-то весело всё время находиться в пустой комнате, куда его отнесли… Подойдя ближе, Мерлин подумал, что это зеркало – именно его гладкая поверхность и дала блик, попавший прямо на него, когда Мерлин потянулся к шкафу. Но наконец встав перед зеркалом, он замер, раскрыв рот, и забыв, как дышать.  
Мерлин не был к этому готов, поэтому ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что он нашел зеркало Еиналеж. И оно показывало ему идеальную картину, при виде которой он никак не смог сдержать улыбку, в то время как по щекам так же несдержанно разлился румянец. Мерлин, отражавшийся в зеркале, просто валялся на полу, читая книжку и болтая ногами в воздухе. Но что гораздо интереснее: рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к дивану и тоже читая, сидел другой парень. Мерлин никогда раньше его не видел, но с первого же взгляда почувствовал, что знает его. Нет, они никогда не встречались, но Мерлин сразу понял, что вместе они были бы идеальны.  
Он вовсе не планировал влюбляться в, возможно, даже несуществующего парня, которого ему показало волшебное зеркало, и, разумеется, помнил, как опасно наблюдение за собственными мечтами, которым, может быть, и не суждено сбыться… Но чем дольше Мерлин смотрел, тем больше осознавал, что влип по уши. Усевшись перед зеркалом, он стал наблюдать за сменяющимися в нём картинками. Они вдвоём не делали ничего особенного, просто читали, переговаривались, иногда синхронно начиная хохотать… А ещё смотрели, смотрели друг на друга – то когда другой не видел, то, не скрываясь, друг другу в глаза, и Мерлин был готов поспорить, что его чувства абсолютно взаимны.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько просидел в Выручай-комнате, но успел запомнить своего загадочного друга во всех деталях. Светлые растрёпанные волосы, в которые Мерлин-из-зеркала спустя какое-то время потянулся запустить пальцы, голубые глаза, лучившиеся светом, улыбка, которую Мерлин-уже-не-из-зеркала мечтал зацеловать. Ему ужасно хотелось услышать его голос, Мерлин не сомневался, что он окажется очень приятным.  
Когда парень неоднозначно наклонился над его копией, Мерлин смущенно отвёл взгляд – и вдруг заметил, что вокруг стало совсем темно. Быстро вытащив палочку и пробормотав «Темпус», он уставился на повисший в воздухе циферблат. Ужин, как и обед, он уже пропустил, но если не поторопиться, он мог не успеть в гостиную до отбоя! Мерлин вскочил на ноги, отчаянно глядя на невозмутимую парочку в зеркале, и только усилием воли заставил себя развернуться и побежать к выходу. В конце концов, он ещё мог сюда вернуться, наверняка комната теперь впустит его и в следующий раз, а вот если он наткнётся на кого-то из профессоров после отбоя, проблем не оберёшься.  
Благо, по пути ему никто не встретился, и Мерлину удалось быстро добраться до башни и, ответив на очередной вопрос картины на входе, попасть внутрь. Ворвавшись в гостиную, он тут же споткнулся о поджидавшего его у самого порога кота и едва не приземлился лицом в пол, в последний момент успев выкрикнуть «Арестомоментум!»  
– Уилл! – воскликнул он, снова встав на ноги, и подхватил своего кота с пола. Тот недовольно ткнулся мордой ему в плечо и фыркнул, явно не одобряя такое долгое отсутствие хозяина.  
– Мерлин, где ты был? – Только теперь Мерлин заметил сидевшую на диване Елену. На её коленях, как всегда, лежала книга, но вид у подруги был отнюдь не такой беспечно-невозмутимый, как обычно. – Мы весь день тебя не видели, ты не пришел ни на обед, ни на ужин, я уже собиралась идти к профессору Флитвику! Но Моргана меня остановила, сказав, что ты наверняка нашел-таки Выручай-комнату и завис там на целый день! Я сказала, что подожду до отбоя, а потом всё равно сообщу, что ты пропал.  
– Но я не пропал, – влез Мерлин, как только появилась пауза. – Прости, я совсем потерял счет времени, я не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться.  
– Даже Моргана волновалась! Хотя она никогда в этом не признается. Так ты нашел Выручай-комнату?  
Мерлин замер. Он не хотел врать, да толком и не умел это делать, но рассказать о своём открытии значило рассказать и о зеркале Еиналеж. А если рассказать о нём, то подруги захотят не только сами в него заглянуть (и Мерлин был вовсе не против этого), но и узнать, что видит он. А он был пока не готов раскрывать кому-либо свои чувства к незнакомому и не факт что существующему парню.  
– Я… – начал Мерлин, но тут Уилл решил спрыгнуть обратно на землю, поэтому рванул из его рук, но зацепился когтями за свитер, так что пришлось помогать ему освободиться, прежде чем опустить на пол. Кот как будто специально дал Мерлину время подумать над ответом, делая вышедшую заминку вполне естественной. – Я действительно почти весь день провёл на восьмом этаже, пытаясь её отыскать. Но пока что ничего… Уилл, ты проголодался? Пойдём, я тебя покормлю.  
Настойчиво мяукавший в ногах кот снова спас Мерлина, предоставив ему возможность быстро закончить разговор с Еленой и избежать расспросов.

Мерлин думал, что отделаться от Морганы будет гораздо труднее, потому что она всегда видела людей насквозь, не прилагая к этому совершенно никаких усилий. Но, очевидно, это было вполне в духе Мерлина: отправиться бродить по замку, забрести куда-нибудь и забыть об окружающем мире. Во время своих вылазок он непременно узнавал что-нибудь новое. Например, забредя в прошлом году в какой-то тёмный закуток на Астрономической башне, он наткнулся на целующихся Ала и Скорпа – и стал первым, кто узнал о том, что они теперь больше, чем просто друзья.  
Но, возвращаясь к Моргане, Мерлин был удивлен её реакции. Она не начала выпытывать у него ничего про Выручай-комнату – во-первых, скорее всего, она даже предположить не могла, что он отыскал её, а во-вторых… Моргана была так зла, что пообещала в следующий раз, если он так пропадет без предупреждения, использовать на нём какое-нибудь новое проклятье, которому её научил один из её дядюшек, бывший Пожиратель смерти. Мерлин прекрасно знал, что тот сидит в Азкабане и вся семья Морганы даже не думает о поддержании с ним какой-либо связи (она сама поначалу очень переживала из-за того, что наличие в семье бывшего Пожирателя может испортить ей всю жизнь в Хогвартсе), но такая угроза звучала действительно устрашающе. Поэтому Мерлин пообещал, что больше не заставит никого нервничать и обязательно предупредит, когда снова отправится на поиски.  
Но дальше он решил действовать предусмотрительнее. Теперь Мерлин не отлучался в Выручай-комнату на целый день, даже если у него появлялась такая возможность. Он приходил, зачарованно наблюдал какое-то время за своим волшебным принцем и возвращался к друзьям, пока они не успели ничего заметить. Разумеется, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, Мерлин продолжал встречаться с ними и в библиотеке, подготовливая домашние задания, вовремя приходил на завтраки-обеды-ужины и даже провел вместе со всеми целый день в Хогсмиде, когда наступили те самые долгожданные выходные.  
Теперь Мерлину приходилось прилагать к учебе втрое больше усилий, чтобы оставаться на уже имевшемся уровне, потому что мысли его то и дело соскакивали на отвлеченные темы. На одну, совершенно конкретную отвлеченную тему. Чем больше Мерлин смотрел на парня из зеркала, тем больше влюблялся и понимал, что уже не может остановиться, не приходить в Выручай-комнату, чтобы посмотреть на… и здесь ещё не совсем затуманенный разум подсказывал, что он смотрит на иллюзию, созданную магией, и не более того. В моменты такого осознания Мерлину становилось трудно дышать. Вот он нашел прекрасного человека – прекрасного во всех смыслах – и тот просто должен быть лишь выдумкой, отражением его собственных безнадежных мечтаний.  
– Мистер Эмрис! – Профессор Слагхорн никогда не кричал на учеников, но это восклицание, пожалуй, оказалось ближе всего к какому-либо покрикиванию, которое можно было от него услышать.  
Мерлин вздрогнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, и, неуклюже дёрнув рукой, смахнул со стола колбу, предназначавшуюся для нового зелья, которое всем предстояло готовить на этом занятии.  
– Я попрошу вас внимательнее подойти к предстоящему заданию. Подобная рассеянность во время варки зелий может закончиться очень плачевно. Вы поняли меня, мистер Эмрис?  
– Да, сэр, – пробормотал Мерлин, глядя на валяющиеся на полу осколки и сожалея, что не догадался, на всякий случай, взять с собой на зелья ещё одну колбу. Раньше ему никогда не требовались запасные. – Мисс ЛеФей, пожалуйста, передайте мистеру Эмрису, – добавил профессор Слагхорн, и уже через пару мгновений у его парты возникла Моргана с новой колбой в руках.  
– Будьте осторожны, мистер Эмрис, не перебейте все запасы стекла, – хмыкнула она, ставя пузырек на стол перед Мерлином, и вдруг замерла.  
Проследив за её взглядом, Мерлин увидел развёрнутый пергамент, изрисованный набросками парня из зеркала. Он потянулся было к нему, чтобы свернуть или хотя бы убрать от Морганы, но та оказалась быстрее: выхватила пергамент у него из-под носа и огромными глазами уставилась на рисунки, то и дело перескакивая с одного на другой.  
– Как ты… Откуда… – начала она, но её прервал голос профессора Слагхорна.  
– Мисс ЛеФей, вернитесь на своё место, сегодня мы работаем не в парах. Вы можете приступать, ровно через тридцать минут я ожидаю получить от вас пузырьки со сваренным зельем, – пояснил он и, начертив в воздухе волшебный обратный отсчет, уселся за свой стол. Моргана хотела было воспользоваться тем, что он отвлекся на проверку работ, и уже вдохнула, чтобы что-то сказать, но профессор, даже не поднимая глаз, повторил: – Мисс ЛеФей, я прошу вас вернуться на своё место и приступить к работе.  
Моргане не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как послушаться. Мерлин постарался сосредоточиться на варке зелья, чтобы отвлечься от произошедшего инцидента, и стал четко выполнять пошаговую инструкцию, описанную в учебнике. Он был вполне уверен, что всё сделал правильно, но в итоге зелье всё равно получилось какого-то не того оттенка, и Мерлин слегка поморщился, глядя на нахмуренные брови профессора Слагхорна, когда тот принимал у него пузырек с получившимся результатом. Не успел он выйти из класса, как его схватила за локоть Моргана и потащила в какие-то неведомые дали слизеринских подземелий. Когда они наконец остановились, Мерлин уже не понимал, где находится, мог только сказать, что они в каком-то мрачном безлюдном углу. Дело было плохо.  
– Откуда ты знаешь Артура? – выпалила Моргана, и незнакомому человеку могло бы показаться, что её слова звучат зло, но Мерлин понимал, что она в полном недоумении.  
Нужно сказать, что теперь он и сам стоял в недоумении.  
– Кого? – переспросил он, ничего не понимая.  
– Артура! У тебя весь пергамент был им изрисован! – Моргана толкнула его кулаком в грудь, словно обвиняя в чем-то.  
– Это… – попытался найтись Мерлин, – это… кто?  
Моргана раздраженно закатила глаза.  
– Только не говори мне, что ты просто так рисовал какого-то абстрактного парня, а он получился вылитой копией моего кузена.  
Мерлин так и стоял с открытым ртом, пытаясь осознать услышанное, пока на лице Морганы не появилось встревоженное выражение.  
– Эй, Мерлин? С тобой всё в порядке? – Мерлин, неуверенно пожав плечами, кивнул. – Тогда не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?  
Вздохнув и собравшись с мыслями, он выложил подруге всё, от и до. Кратко, четко и по делу, ни слова не сказав о своих чувствах к… Артуру? Но Моргану было не провести хождениями вокруг да около. Разумеется, она тут же поняла, что за зеркало видел Мерлин, и что означало присутствие в отражении Артура.  
– Это же просто великолепно! – едва ли не подпрыгнула она. – Скоро осенние каникулы, я могу навестить его, а ты пойдешь со мной! Вам обязательно нужно познакомиться, это же судьба!  
Паровоз уже разогнался, разве его теперь можно остановить? Нет, конечно же, Мерлин и сам безумно хотел познакомиться с Артуром, особенно теперь, когда знал, что тот существует на самом деле… Но он так же сильно переживал, что не понравится Артуру. Что тот вообще не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего, ведь, по рассказу Морганы, у него в жизни всё сложилось не так просто.  
Артур был сыном Утера и Игрейн Пендрагонов, и оба его родителя были чистокровными волшебниками, однако Артур родился… без магических способностей (Моргана отказывалась произносить слово «сквиб»). Игрейн умерла незадолго после родов, а Утер, поняв, что его сын не маг, погрузился в полное уныние. Сам он считался отличным волшебником и трудился в Министерстве магии, хотя после окончания школы ему пришлось на какое-то время прервать обучение в магическом университете, посвятив себя борьбе с Тёмным лордом. Именно Утер и схватил Агравейна, своего собственного брата, оказавшегося Пожирателем смерти, и доставил его в Азкабан после окончания битвы. Ему предлагали продолжить обучение уже на аврора, но Утер знал, чего хотел, поэтому доучился по выбранной программе и попал в Министерство магии, где и встретил Игрейн. Но смерть жены и рождение обыкновенного, не обладавшего магией сына очень изменили Утера. Он отдал Артура своему старому другу, Гаюсу, который вместе со своей женой Элис согласился вместе с мальчиком жить в маггловском мире. У них не было детей, и зарабатывали они продажей зелий, так что вполне могли обойтись без постоянного нахождения среди магов, достаточно только оборудовать лабораторию и подключить камин к сети. Так Артур и рос у своих названных тёти с дядей, лишь изредка видя отца, ходил в маггловский детский сад и, когда пришло время, стал учиться в маггловской школе. Учился Артур хорошо, но Утер никогда не хвалил его за успехи, и Артур искренне считал, что стал огромнейшим разочарованием для отца. От него не скрывали волшебный мир, и, как полагала Моргана, он прочел все магические книги, какие только были у Гаюса, поэтому иногда знал даже больше, чем она сама, учащаяся в Хогвартсе. Артур изо всех сил делал вид, что магия ему ничуть не интересна, и старался держаться подальше от Морганы и прочих родственников, когда они встречались, но она знала, что это всё напускное. И Мерлин, по её мнению, должен был стать тем связующим звеном между ним и магическим миром, которого Артуру так не хватало.  
– Это элементарно и гениально, – торжественно проговорила она, театрально смахивая с ресниц воображаемые слёзы.  
Мерлину и хотелось бы раздраженно пихнуть её в бок, но теперь, зная историю Артура, он испытывал к нему ещё больше нежности, и только и мог думать о том, что скоро они, наконец, встретятся.

Моргана решила, что Мерлину больше нет смысла ходить в Выручай-комнату, но он обязательно должен показать её ей. Однако когда они пришли к уже привычному для Мерлина месту, комната не появилась. По всей видимости, она уже показала всё, что на тот момент хотела, и не чувствовала, что в ней сейчас есть необходимость. Если Моргана и была расстроена, по ней этого было не понять. Уже очень скоро она погрузилась в переписку с Артуром, которому приходилось отвечать на её письма тут же, потому что сова улетала с указанием: не возвращаться без ответа. По письмам Артура, написанным на обычной бумаге, вырванной из ближайшего блокнота, однозначно казалось, что он вовсе не горит желанием видеть кузину, но Артур не был дураком, поэтому просто смирился, зная, что противоречить Моргане бесполезно. Единственное, о чем не она его предупредила, так это о приезде Мерлина.  
– Это будет нашим маленьким секретом.  
Мерлин очень надеялся, что секрет этот не обернется катастрофой. И почему вообще Моргана излучала такую уверенность, что у них с Артуром что-либо получится? Может, ему и вовсе не нравятся парни! Моргана ни разу об этом не упоминала… И чем ближе становился день встречи с Артуром, тем больше переживал Мерлин.  
– Успокойся уже, ради Мерлина, – с наигранным раздражением проговорила Моргана, как всегда, хватая его за рукав и таща к камину.  
Они договорились, что Моргана придёт за ним, а потом они уже вместе переместятся через камин в дом Гаюса. Артур должен был ждать их в гостиной в назначенное время, но вместо него их встретил Гаюс.  
– Салют, Гаюс! – радостно воскликнула Моргана, легко выпрыгивая из камина.  
Мерлин не очень любил такой способ перемещения, потому что каждый раз или спотыкался на выходе, или пачкался сажей, или ещё что-нибудь… Вот и сейчас он зацепился рукавом куртки за внутреннюю часть каминной решетки, и уже думал, что сломает её, пытаясь выбраться, но ему на помощь пришел Гаюс.  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
– Просто Гаюс, – с улыбкой поправил тот. – Проходите наверх, Артур там.  
Поднявшись по лестнице, Моргана уверенно направилась к одной из комнат и бесцеремонно распахнула дверь, даже не постучав.  
– Моргана! – возмущенно воскликнул Артур, оторвавшись от компьютера.  
– Я тоже рада тебя видеть! – на одной ноте с ним ответила Моргана и тут же навалилась на него с объятиями, не дав даже подняться из кресла. – А это мой друг, Мерлин, – наконец, оторвавшись, представила она.  
Артур повернулся к Мерлину, потрясённо застывшему в на пороге.  
– Мерлин? – скептически переспросил Артур, но через пару секунд на его лице отразилось понимание. – Он маг, да? – обвиняюще произнёс он, снова глядя на Моргану.  
– Да, – легко согласилась та, – а ты мог бы вести себя немного повежливее.  
Когда Моргана начинала говорить таким тоном, невозможно было не повиниться и не сделать так, как велено. Артур встал, окончательно отцепил её от себя и подошел к Мерлину, протягивая руку.  
– Я Артур.  
– Я знаю. – Мерлин отчетливо чувствовал, как у него начинают гореть уши.  
Артур предстал перед ним во всей своей непринужденной красе – хотелось коснуться, а лучше обнять, что есть сил, но… ведь Артур видит его впервые в жизни. Это было бы совершенно неуместно. Поэтому Мерлин, как во сне, коротко пожал ему руку, силой удерживая себя на месте, и уставился в пол.  
– Моргана не предупредила, что придёт не одна.  
– Извини.  
Заметив смущение Мерлина, Артур немного смягчился. Он уже собрался что-то сказать, но компьютер оповестил о новом пришедшем сообщении, и Артур обернулся на него.  
– Мне нужно… – начал он, махнув в сторону стола. – Это компьютер… Он…  
Моргана молча наблюдала за его муками.  
– Я знаю, что такое компьютер, – проговорил Мерлин. – Мы с мамой живем в маггловском мире.  
– О, – удивлённо произнёс Артур. – Тогда я… быстро отвечу, и мы пойдём.  
Когда Артур отошел, вернувшись к компьютеру, Мерлин понял, что его сердце колотится, как бешеное. Ещё бы: внутри бушевал целый шквал эмоций, которые нельзя было ни высказать, ни усмирить. Так и с ума сойти недолго.  
– Расслабься, чувак. – Моргана приобняла его за плечи, выводя из комнаты, и слово «чувак» из её уст прозвучало настолько нелепо, что Мерлин невольно фыркнул.  
Артур спустился к ним уже через пару минут, на ходу натягивая через голову толстовку.  
– Идём? Я посмотрел время сеансов в кино, как ты просила. Можем пойти вот на это, это или это, выбирай, мне всё равно. – Он протянул Моргане свой телефон и направился к двери, жестом пригласив Мерлина за собой.  
Мерлин чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Артур был прекрасен – аж дух захватывало – и независим – Мерлин не мог себе представить, с чего бы такому, как Артур, заинтересоваться таким, как Мерлин. Ох, он выскажет Моргане всё, что он думает о её воображаемых своднических умениях. Мерлин обернулся, чтобы пронзить её яростным взглядом, но она полностью прогрузилась в чтение обзоров на упомянутые Артуром фильмы, и не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания.  
– Так почему ты живёшь в маггловском мире? – вдруг спросил Артур.  
Мерлин повернулся к нему и встретился взглядом с этими глазами, которые успел так полюбить, как и всего Артура. На него внезапно обрушилось осознание того, что вот – вот оно произошло! Столько раз он смотрел на Артура в зеркале Еиналеж, а теперь он стоит рядом с ним и видит его настоящего, живого, ещё более невероятного, чем можно было себе представить. И Артур разговаривает с ним, а не игнорирует, как уже успел навоображать себе Мерлин. Он в самом деле задал ему вопрос и, кажется, не из чистой вежливости.  
– Моя мама – маггла, – всё же кратко ответил Мерлин, чтобы не выглядеть навязчивым.  
– А отец? – спросил Артур, когда продолжения не последовало. Он всё так же смотрел на Мерлина, и тому потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы перевести взгляд на дорогу впереди себя.  
– Мой отец был укротителем драконов. Он погиб в результате несчастного случая, когда мне было шесть.  
– Мне очень жаль, – искренне посочувствовал Артур и похлопал его по плечу. Как гром среди ясного неба – Мерлин на мгновение ощутил прикосновение тёплой ладони сквозь тонкую ткань куртки и футболки.  
– Мне тоже, – смущенно ответил он. – И… Моргана рассказывала мне про твою мать, мне тоже очень жаль.  
Артур лишь кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись.  
– Моя мама работает в оранжерее в Кью гарденс, и мы снимаем неподалёку небольшую квартирку, – продолжил Мерлин, боясь, что повиснет молчание.  
– То есть, вы тоже живёте в Лондоне, – подхватил Артур. – Здорово. Но разве тебе не скучно летом, когда нельзя использовать магию? В магической семье ведь всегда можно свалить всё на родителей или ещё кого-то, там не уследишь, ты ли колдовал или нет…  
Сразу стало понятно, что Артур разбирается в нюансах устройства магического мира получше некоторых волшебников, и Мерлину с одной стороны было так обидно, что Артур сам не обладает магией, а с другой – он не мог не восхищаться им ещё больше.  
– Да, и правда бывает скучно, – согласился Мерлин, – но я часто навещаю через камин своих друзей. А Поттеры вообще каждое лето устраивают путешествия, приглашая всех друзей, и моя мама тоже берёт отпуск и едет вместе с нами…  
– Поттеры? Те самые Поттеры?  
Позади них хмыкнула Моргана, а затем вдруг возникла между ними, положив руки им на плечи и едва ли не повиснув на них обоих.  
– Да, мы дружим с Поттерами, а что тебя удивляет? – ехидно поинтересовалась она.  
– Разве гриффиндорцы дружат со слизеринцами? – в тон ей спросил Артур.  
– Мы живём в новую эру, мальчик мой, у нас уже даже есть парочки Слизерин-Гриффиндор, чтоб ты знал…  
– А я вообще не слизеринец, – встрял Мерлин, посчитав, что этот момент необходимо пояснить.  
– Дай угадаю, – снова посмотрел на него Артур, выглядывая из-за Морганы, – Рейвенкло?  
– Умный мальчик, – подтвердила Моргана, гладя Артура по голове. – И ты умный мальчик. – Она потрепала по волосам и Мерлина. – А Артур бы у нас точно попал в Гриффиндор, у меня нет сомнений.  
– Замолчи, Моргана, ради бога. – Артур попытался вырваться из её объятия, но Моргана схватила ещё сильнее, не позволяя.  
– Ты был бы отличным гриффиндорцем, – согласился Мерлин, и тут же уставился перед собой, поймав на себе очередной взгляд Артура.  
По дороге в кинотеатр Мерлин немного успокоился. Разумеется, Артур продолжал ослеплять его своим великолепием, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, но, по крайней мере, с ним было легко общаться. Он шутил, задавал вопросы и рассказывал что-то сам, привычно переругивался с Морганой и искал поддержки у Мерлина – и тот не смог бы не встать на его сторону, даже если бы хотел. Моргана надувала губы и обещала всё припомнить Мерлину, когда доберётся до своей палочки и снова сможет ей воспользоваться. Но Мерлин видел: на самом деле она рада, что знакомство удалось, и всё идёт как нельзя удачно.  
Уже в кинотеатре Мерлин успел за какие-то несколько секунд усомниться в удачности всей идеи в целом. У кассы рядом с Артуром вдруг возникла милая темноволосая девушка. Она радостно обняла его, поцеловав в щеку, и Артур даже не подумал отстраниться, обняв её в ответ.  
– Это моя одноклассница, Митиан, – представил Артур, и Мерлин почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось и упало куда-то вниз: не в пятки, скорее всего, но точно под ноги – того и гляди наступишь. У Артура была девушка. Очаровательная одноклассница-маггла, ну разумеется он даже и не посмотрит на Мерлина!  
Митиан помахала им рукой, доброжелательно улыбаясь.  
– А это моя кузина Моргана и её одноклассник Мерлин.  
Как ни удивительно, Митиан не сделала никакого комментария относительно их имён, только с энтузиазмом пожала им руки, чуть задержавшись внимательным и заинтересованным взглядом на Мерлине – так, что он невольно обратил на это внимание. Потом она обернулась к Артуру и выжидательно посмотрела на него, чуть приподняв брови. Мерлин был готов поклясться, что на его глазах происходила самая настоящая невербальная коммуникация: Артур тоже приподнял брови, словно отвечая на её вопрос, и Митиан прищурилась, пристально глядя на него. Артур только закатил глаза, качая головой, но на его щеках почему-то заиграл едва заметный румянец.  
– Я помню, Артур как-то рассказывал, что Моргана учится в частной школе в Шотландии, – наконец снова переключилась на них с Мерлином Митиан, – но почему-то ничего не припомню про Мерлина.  
– Мы только сегодня познакомились, – жестко произнёс Артур, своим тоном в этот момент очень напоминая Моргану. Вроде в самой фразе и нет ничего особенного, но сказана она так, что против воли замолкаешь и задумываешься о своих грехах.  
– Артур! – послышалось откуда-то сзади.  
Не успел Мерлин окончательно закопать все свои робкие надежды, как рядом с Митиан появился высокий кудрявый парень, который тут же обвил рукой её талию, слегка по-собственнически притягивая её к себе.  
– А это мой одноклассник Леон…  
Слушать дальше Мерлин оказался просто не в состоянии. Его с головой накрыла волна облегчения: Митиан совершенно очевидно с Леоном. Конечно, это ещё не значило, что у Артура никого нет, но, по крайней мере, мечтам Мерлина не суждено было разрушиться прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Леон, кажется, стал рассказывать про фильм, который они только что посмотрели с Митиан, но Моргана в свойственной ей (разумеется, очень деликатной) манере напомнила, что у них вот-вот начнётся сеанс, поэтому Артуру пришлось спешно прощаться со своими одноклассникам. В зале Моргана непринужденно, но целеустремленно прошла к их ряду и заняла крайнее из трёх купленных мест, не оставляя Мерлину и Артуру иного выбора, кроме как сесть рядом. И если у Мерлина и до этого горели уши и щеки от близости Артура, то теперь он стремительно сгорал целиком и полностью. Он старался по возможности не приближаться к подлокотнику слева от себя, на который положил руку Артур, но Моргана справа уж совсем бесстыдно развалилась на другом подлокотнике, фактически вынуждая Мерлина придвигаться ближе к Артуру, чтобы не вжиматься в неё. Хитрая и коварная ведьма, такие ситуации она просчитывала играючи, выстраивая план на ходу. И теперь Мерлин мог сосредоточиться только на том, что от руки Артура исходит такое приятное тепло, к которому так и хочется прижаться. Как Мерлин ни пытался уделить внимание фильму на экране, у него ничего не выходило. Благо, после окончания Артур и не горел желанием обсуждать увиденное, а Моргану вполне устраивал разговор с самой собой – более умного собеседника поблизости всё равно не было.  
На обратном пути Артур проскользнул на место рядом с Морганой в автобусе, а Мерлин уселся у окна позади них. Он не хотел подслушивать, но не услышать шепот Артура прямо перед собой в почти пустом автобусе было бы очень трудно.  
– Так вы с Мерлином… – спросил Артур, так и не закончив – суть его вопроса была и без того ясна.  
Первым делом Моргана заливисто расхохоталась ему в ответ. Потом, немного успокоившись, наклонилась к самому его уху и прошептала:  
– Я немного не в его вкусе, – и, поиграв бровями, добавила: – если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Мерлин в ужасе уставился в окно, мечтая слиться с сидением, и поэтому не заметил улыбки, проскользнувшей по губам Артура. Но вот Моргана её прекрасно видела и не забыла в красках рассказать о ней Мерлину, когда они вернулись к тому домой. «Рыбка на крючке», – уверила она. По мнению Мерлина, Артур был вовсе не похож на рыбку.  
Снова оказавшись в гостиной Гаюса, Артур молча проводил их к камину и встал рядом, смотря куда-то в сторону. Он явно не собирался говорить, что отлично провёл время, а Мерлин и подавно не смог бы ничего из себя выдавить. Поэтому Моргане, как обычно, пришлось брать дело в свои руки.  
– По-моему, мы сегодня прекрасно погуляли.  
И Мерлин, и Артур, согласно покивали.  
– Я считаю, что надо повторить, – предложила Моргана и, не дожидаясь ответа, подкинула, несомненно, приготовленную заранее идею: – Как насчет того, чтобы прогуляться по Торп парку? Погода пока что ещё хорошая, там должно быть классно.  
– Я не был в Торп парке, – откликнулся Мерлин.  
– Давайте сходим, – согласился Артур.  
– Прекрасно! – Моргана схватила его в охапку и расцеловала в обе щеки на манер любящей бабули.  
Артур, поморщившись, выпутался из её объятий и с наигранным отвращением вытер лицо рукавом. Мерлин не мог не улыбнуться при виде этой картины. И Артур посмотрел на него именно в этот момент – и тоже улыбнулся. Мерлин на пару секунд забыл, как дышать. Это было слишком. Всё было слишком: Артур, его солнечные волосы и небесно-голубые глаза, его вопросы и голос, его тепло и вот теперь – его улыбка. У Мерлина просто случилась передозировка Артуром, нельзя же сразу так: за один раз и в таком количестве. Оставалось только надеяться, что все его эмоции не написаны так ясно на его лице, как Мерлин ощущал их изнутри.  
– Рад был познакомиться, ещё увидимся, Мерлин.  
Артур не протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия, только махнул рукой, всё ещё улыбаясь. Дальше Моргана, как ураган, внесла его в камин, и спустя несколько секунд зелёного круговорота они оказались в небольшой гостиной квартиры Мерлина.

Наверное, стоило догадаться, что вторая совместная встреча станет их первым, подстроенным Морганой, свиданием с ничего не подозревающим Артуром. Примерно за пять минут до назначенного времени в камине появилось лицо Морганы, которое, ненатурально покашливая, сообщило, что Моргана заболела, поэтому сегодня никуда не пойдёт, но Мерлин обязательно должен встретиться с Артуром, потому что тот будет ждать. Моргана исчезла также внезапно, как появилась, и Мерлин даже не успел ничего возразить. Конечно, он уже почти решил и сам никуда не идти, но стоило хотя бы объяснить Артуру, что случилось с Морганой, и предложить перенести встречу на какой-нибудь другой раз (каникулы заканчивались, поэтому другой возможный раз обещал настать не так уж и скоро). Поэтому Мерлин смело шагнул в камин и вывалился в гостиной Артура – и буквально ему в руки. Тот перехватил его в полёте, остановив падение, и отпустил, только убедившись, что Мерлин снова уверенно стоит на ногах.  
– А где Моргана? – без приветствия спросил Артур, глянув на погасший за Мерлином камин.  
– Моргана заболела, это я и хотел тебе сообщить. Так что можно всё перенести на какой-нибудь другой день, – печально ответил Мерлин, не в силах совладать с собой.  
– Ну уж нет, – фыркнул Артур, – не зря же я больше ничего не запланировал на сегодня. Я уже настроился, поэтому пойдём.  
И Мерлин не мог не последовать за ним. Он очень боялся неловкости, которая, по его мнению, несомненно, должна была повиснуть между ними в отсутствие Морганы, но Мерлин зря переживал. Без Морганы Артур казался каким-то более… расслабленным. У него отпала необходимость держать оборону и всегда быть наготове с каким-нибудь остроумным ответом. Он начал спрашивать Мерлина, каково это – перемещаться по каминной сети, и тот понял, что Артур ни разу не путешествовал через камин сам.  
– Но… почему нет? – в недоумении спросил Мерлин. – А как же… какие-нибудь праздники? Неужели отец никогда не приглашает тебя к себе?  
– Он, как и другие родственники, иногда приезжает к нам, – просто пожал плечами Артур, – но никогда наоборот. Я никогда не бывал в магическом мире.  
Мерлин даже остановился от удивления, уставившись на Артура огромными глазами и раскрыв рот. Тот только хмыкнул и потянул его за рукав за собой, продолжая идти.  
– А тебе хотелось бы? – неуверенно спросил Мерлин. – Побывать в магическом мире?  
– Я вполне сжился с мыслью, что никогда его не увижу. – Теперь улыбка Артура стала чуть натянутой.  
– Это не ответ.  
– Ну а сам-то ты как думаешь? – Артур в упор посмотрел на него, и Мерлин на мгновение потерял нить разговора, тут же забыв, о чем вообще шла речь.  
С большим трудом он смог заставить себя вновь сосредоточиться, но Артур, казалось, успел обратить внимание на его замешательство и сделать для себя какой-то вывод, если судить по странному выражению, промелькнувшему в его глазах.  
– Я думаю, что твой отец поступил с тобой жестоко и несправедливо.  
Артур закатил глаза, убирая руки в карманы.  
– Ты встречал в магическом мире хоть одного сквиба? То-то же, – кивнул он сам себе, не получив от Мерлина ответа. – Нам там не место, поэтому нет смысла об этом говорить.  
Мерлину хотелось сказать «Не называй себя так!», но фактически Артур был прав. Это никоим образом не зависело от него, он никак не мог повлиять на то, что родился без магии, но вынужден был называть себя словом, по какой-то причине всегда носившем такую негативную окраску. В Артуре не было ничего неправильного, чтобы люди морщили от него нос, как от прокаженного. Наоборот, он был умным, весёлым, красивым… Получше многих других, кто гордо называл себя магом. А уж Утер Пендрагон вообще не имел никакого права так отгородиться от сына за что-то, с чем тот ничего не мог поделать.  
– Ладно, – мотнул головой Мерлин, пытаясь не позволить неприятным мыслям на себя подействовать.  
В конце концов, на свидании нужно искать какие-то приятные, лёгкие темы для разговора, а не съезжать на столь серьёзные, о которых вполне можно написать хоть целый научный труд. Постойте-ка, но ведь для Артура это не было свиданием. Обычная дружеская прогулка, не более того. Мерлину пришлось мысленно дать себе отрезвляющую пощечину, наводя в мозгах порядок.  
Оставшееся время их длительной поездки прошло без каких-либо происшествий, а даже когда разговор заходил о магии, всё оставалось в порядке: Артур спрашивал что-то, и Мерлин рассказывал, что знал, в глубине души уже мечтая показать Артуру всё, о чем говорил. Артура вышвырнули из мира, к которому он, что ни говори, имел отношение, и Мерлин бы очень хотел исправить ошибки Утера и прочих его родственников, до сих пор не высказавшихся против этой несправедливости.  
– Мы уже почти пришли, – сказал Артур через какое-то время, когда они уже вышли из автобуса. – Сейчас повернём, и его уже будет видно.  
Мерлин поднял глаза и даже проморгался, пытаясь осознать, что видит.  
– Подожди… Так это парк развлечений??  
Артур рассмеялся, и Мерлин точно не упустил бы возможности насладиться звуком его смеха, если бы не был так удивлён.  
– А что, ты думал, что Моргана позвала нас в обычный парк?  
Честно говоря, так Мерлин и думал. Он сам множество раз гулял в садах Кью и всегда был доволен таким времяпрепровождением. И он ни за что не согласился бы на поездку в парк аттракционов, потому что Мерлин и аттракционы? Спасибо, но нет, спасибо. Он не хотел даже думать, какие ужасы ждут его там, помимо безумных горок, которые виднелись уже издалека.  
– Нет-нет-нет, – замотал головой он, – я туда не пойду. Я серьёзно, Артур, я на это не подписывался.  
– Подписывался, – хмыкнул тот. – Я уверен, Моргана даже сможет предъявить тебе документ, в котором стоит твоя подпись, и ты никогда не докажешь, что это подстава. Поэтому выдохни – и наслаждайся прекрасным октябрьским днём. Не бойся, я не дам тебе никуда вывалиться.  
Рука Артура скользнула по его спине, подталкивая вперёд, и Мерлин, словно очарованный, двинулся дальше вместе с Артуром, начиная подозревать, что что-то здесь нечисто.  
Его подозрения только ухудшились, когда Артур не позволил ему заплатить за себя на входе, а у первого же фургончика с мороженным спросил, какое он любит, и, не принимая никаких дальнейших возражений, купил ему двойную порцию. Мерлин чувствовал себя трепещущей девушкой на первом свидании, и неважно, что он не мог знать, так ли, в самом деле, чувствуют себя девушки. Ему казалось, что Артур ухаживает за ним, но спросить в лоб Мерлин не решался. Ещё чего, выставить себя полным идиотом? Может, без Морганы Артур всегда ведёт себя так и покупает мороженое кому попало. Как ни печально было об этом думать, но для Артура Мерлин и правда был кем попало… Тем, на кого он, скорее всего, даже не обратил бы внимания, если бы Мерлин просто проходил мимо. В любом случае, сейчас нужно было держать лицо. Всё-таки Мерлин довольно неплохо умел летать на метле, хотя и не особенно любил это дело: высота и скорость заставляли все внутренности сжиматься в комок и перекатываться туда-сюда в зависимости от направления полёта. Но, по крайней мере, он мог побороть себя и неприятные позывы своего организма, и это просто обязано было помочь ему справиться с первыми испытаниями, приготовленными ему Артуром.  
Мерлин знал, что, в крайнем случае, он может остановить движение или время, сделать ещё что-нибудь, если горки покажутся ему слишком жуткими. Но всё прошло не так уж и плохо.  
– Ты держался молодцом, – смеясь, похвалил Артур, когда они, наконец, покончили с горками, – я даже немного удивлён.  
Мерлин изо всех старался не показать виду, что от последних виражей у него вот-вот подогнутся колени, и он упадёт прямо лицом в землю. О да, он держался молодцом. А ещё на горках у него появился повод намертво вцепиться в руку Артура и не отпускать – тот же обещал, что не даст ему вывалиться? Мерлин орал и грозился забрать его с собой, если что-то случится. Артур тоже орал и периодически смеялся – Мерлин подозревал, что это был его способ бороться со стрессом.  
– Ну что, теперь мы должны сходить на «Пилу». В прошлый раз я туда не попал.  
Мерлин снова вцепился в рукав Артура, удерживая его на месте. Он понятия не имел, в чем заключается суть этого аттракциона, но название не обещало ничего хорошего.  
– Не смей. Дай мне хотя бы передохнуть.  
Артур рассмеялся и взъерошил его волосы. Он словно оттаял и чувствовал себя в своей стихии здесь, среди этих безумных развлечений. У него, должно быть, совсем уж крепкие нервы…  
– Хочешь перекусить?  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Тогда пойдём постреляем? – предложил Артур.  
– Я не умею стрелять, – признался Мерлин. – Мне как-то никогда это не было нужно.  
– Тогда я постреляю, а ты переведёшь дух. Обещаю выиграть тебе какого-нибудь плюшевого кролика.  
В итоге Артур выиграл только одну из цветочных корон, так популярных в последнее время, и без всякого зазрения совести нацепил её Мерлину на голову, отталкивая его руки каждый раз, когда тот пытался её снять. Это всё больше походило на романтическое свидание, но сомневаться Мерлин перестал, когда они какое-то время провели в «Пиле».  
Аттракцион и правда оказался жутким. Артур объяснил, что он создан по мотивам одноимённого фильма, но Мерлин такого не смотрел, да и не стал бы, даже если бы слышал о нём раньше. Не успел он оглядеться, как началось, иначе не скажешь, «полное месиво». Страшные тёмные коридоры, лужи крови, оторванные окровавленные конечности… И затем погоня. Наверное, Мерлин бы совсем спятил, убегая от очень реалистичного кровожадного маньяка-убийцы, если бы Артур крепко не держал его за руку, уверенно убегая по бесконечным коридорам, словно зная, куда идти.  
Отвратительный звук пилы стих, и Мерлин понял, что стоит, прижавшись спиной к стене, в какой-то нише, а Артур прямо перед ним и… обнимает его за талию. Свет мигал, поэтому можно было только примерно разглядеть, что он стоит совсем рядом, но даже без всякого света Мерлин чувствовал его дыхание на своём лице. Время словно замерло, и Мерлин забыл, как дышать. Он не питал ложных надежд, но в тот момент он был уверен, что Артур его поцелует. И, кажется, тот даже начал уже наклоняться ближе, но вдруг совсем рядом, справа от них снова зажужжала пила, и послышался дикий хохот. Артур схватил его за руку и рванул влево.  
Когда от погони, наконец, удалось отделаться, Мерлин хотел уже вздохнуть свободно, но Артур прокричал прямо в ухо: «Держись, это единственный выход!» Мерлин дёрнулся назад, увидев внизу под ногами вращающиеся лезвия топоров, но отступать было некуда, да и некогда. Он совсем не помнил, что произошло дальше и как они оказались снаружи. Мозг выключился на какое-то время, защищая Мерлина от всего этого ужаса. Даже понимая умом, что всё это только аттракцион, выдумка, никакой опасности нет, невозможно было не поверить, что всё происходит на самом деле.  
– Прости, это, наверное, было слишком, – слабым голосом проговорил Артур.  
Несмотря на всю его отважность, он тоже не остался спокоен после такой гонки. Мерлин просто молча смотрел на него, не находя в голове ни единой мысли.  
– Думаю, нам не стоит сегодня пробовать на себе что-то ещё. Даже я уже не осилю.  
Мерлин продолжал молчать, не двигаясь с места.  
– Мерлин, ну скажи что-нибудь. Теперь мне совсем уж совестно, что я тебя туда потащил.  
Мерлин моргнул, чуть приходя в себя. Точнее, он начал воспринимать окружающий мир ровно настолько, чтобы снова выделить из него Артура. И, видимо, Артур прочитал что-то в его взгляде, потому что в следующую секунду он оказался совсем близко и поцеловал Мерлина. Медленно и мягко, будто извиняясь и успокаивая. И наконец с Мерлина спало оцепенение. Пока не настолько, чтобы задуматься, что происходит, но настолько, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, легко скользя по языку Артура своим.  
Трудно сказать, прошло ли несколько минут или же всего пара секунд, но, когда Артур отстранился и Мерлин открыл глаза, мир вокруг стал каким-то другим. Более уютным, что ли, трудно описать это ощущение волшебства, происходящего без всякой магии.  
– Что… это… было? – еле выдавил из себя Мерлин, ещё не до конца веря в произошедшее.  
– Это был поцелуй, мальчик мой, – ответил Артур, пародируя Моргану.  
– Но…  
– Ну я же не дурак. Может, я и не сразу понял, что Моргана пытается нас свести, но в кино всё стало достаточно очевидно. И ты вроде бы не был против, если я правильно понял твои взгляды.  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на Мерлина, и тот смог только опустить глаза, начиная краснеть. Даже не видя Артура, Мерлин почувствовал, что тот улыбнулся.  
– Тебе не нужно делать это только потому, что мы с Морганой… – тихо начал Мерлин, но Артур его прервал.  
– Ты не видишь? Я всё понял и почему-то согласился на этот поход в Торп парк. Я был почти уверен, что Моргана откажется в последний момент под каким-нибудь предлогом.  
– Но ты… – Мерлин уставился на ворот его джемпера, не в силах поднять взгляд выше. – Ты казался таким… отстранённым, холодным.  
– Ну не мог же я при Моргане смотреть на тебя с сердечками в глазах, – как что-то само собой разумеющееся возразил Артур. – Она и так мне жизни не даёт. Те два дня в год, что она ко мне заходит.  
Это было грустно, и Мерлин, поддавшись порыву, обнял Артура, изо всех сил прижимая его к себе.  
– Она тебя любит, – проговорил он.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Артур где-то у него над ухом, щекоча дыханьем кожу.

**

Мерлин надеялся, что обсуждение их с Артуром «нескончаемой любви», как не менее нескончаемо повторяла Моргана, в Хогвартсе утихнет. Он получил изрядную долю ещё в день посещения Торп парка, попрощавшись с Артуром и вернувшись домой. В кухне его ждала Моргана, мило попивавшая чай с его мамой и не умолкавшая на тему их с Артуром знакомства. Мерлин тогда просто неверяще посмотрел на неё и закрылся в своей комнате. Теперь же сделать это было невозможно, потому что он стоял на лестнице в Хогвартсе, и сойти с неё было невозможно ни в одну, ни в другую сторону. Ему почему-то вспомнилось, как в метро остановился поезд, когда они с Артуром добирались обратно, и они точно так же застряли посреди тоннеля на неопределённое время…  
– О нет, Мерлин, только не это, – с ужасом проговорил стоявший на ступеньку ниже Гвейн.  
– Не что? – не понял Мерлин.  
– Не это! – Он махнул рукой на Мерлина, но понятнее от этого не стало. – Не это выражение лица!  
Мерлин непонимающе поднял брови и молча уставился на него, показывая, что тому стоит объяснить, чтобы кто-то, кроме него, понял, о чем идёт речь.  
– Вот такое же, как у Ала, когда тот думает о Скорпе, и наоборот.  
– Влюблённое, – подсказал из-за его спины Джеймс.  
– Да что за чушь ты не… – начал было Мерлин, но внезапно понял, что он и правда перед этим замечанием подумал об Артуре, и как тот сидел, придвинувшись к нему, но не слишком близко, чтобы не бросалось в глаза…  
– Ну вот опять! – вернул его в реальность Гвейн. – Да что не так с этим миром! Стоит выпустить кого-то из поля зрения моего всевидящего ока, как происходит полный трендец! Ну и кто счастливчик, признавайся? – тут же сменил направление своей тирады он.  
Как отвечать на этот вопрос, Мерлин не знал. Во-первых, он не хотел делиться чем-то настолько личным сразу и со всеми, пусть они и были его друзьями. Во-вторых, он ещё не знал, намечается ли у них с Артуром что-то серьёзное, можно ли вообще чего-либо ожидать… К счастью, в этот момент лестница сдвинулась с места, и все схватились за перила, а поскольку Мерлин стоял у самого края, ему удалось быстро соскочить на твёрдую землю и скрыться из виду, игнорируя заданный ему вопрос.  
– Мерлин, каналья! Я этого так не оставлю! – прокричал ему вслед Гвейн.  
На обеде в Главном зале он всё время бросал на Мерлина подозрительные взгляды из-за гриффиндорского стола, что заметила Елена и другие их одноклассники. Мерлин стойко делал вид, что его это никак не касается.  
Тем же вечером он написал Артуру письмо и отправил его со школьной совой. Прощаясь, Артур попросил у него телефон, а потом сам же над собой посмеялся, вспомнив, что в Хогвартсе не работает никакая техника, и телефонами маги не пользуются. Мерлин сказал, что может присылать ему сообщения с совой, а Артур – с ней же отправлять ответы. «Похоже, мне придется запастись вафлями, – сказал Артур. – Не совиными, но хоть какими-то».  
В ответном послании Артур рассказывал, что сова с большим энтузиазмом умяла предложенное ей лакомство и была с ним очень мила, в отличие от морганиной совы, которая постоянно пыталась отклевать ему пальцы.  
Конечно, такой способ переписки оказался менее удобен, чем привычные Артуру смс, но это был единственный доступный им вариант, и, нужно сказать, отвечал Артур с таким же энтузиазмом, с каким писал ему Мерлин. Часто их разговор об обычной школьной жизни скатывался к сплошной романтике, от которой Мерлин краснел, как маков цвет, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Именно в такие моменты за спиной оказывался или Гвейн, или Джеймс, или Скорпиус и пытался вырвать пергамент у него из рук. Надо отдать им должное, они, на самом деле, не читали написанное, с похвальным уважением относясь к личной переписке Мерлина, но бороться за собственное или артурово письмо приходилось не раз. Впрочем, по большому счету, скоро все уже знали, кому пишет Мерлин и от кого регулярно получает письма, написанные не на пергаменте, а на обычной белой бумаге.  
Так прошел весь ноябрь. Наступил декабрь, и Мерлин стал думать над подарком Артуру на Рождество. Ему обязательно хотелось подарить что-то, связанное с магическим миром, но чем Артур сможет пользоваться, не обладая магией.  
– Вот это. – Моргана невозмутимо отобрала у Гвейна спортивный журнал, который тот собирался запихнуть в сумку, и ткнула наманикюренным пальчиком в обложку. – Это дополненное переиздание всем известной книги «Квиддич сквозь века», в библиотеке Гаюса её точно нет. Разумеется, Артур знает о квиддиче, но только в основах, и я не сомневаюсь, что ему будет дико интересно почитать и посмотреть.  
– Это гениально! – восторженно произнёс Мерлин.  
– Как и всегда, – пожала плечами Моргана, но, не сдержавшись, самодовольно улыбнулась.  
При ближайшем походе в Хогсмид Мерлин купил «Квиддич сквозь века», отстояв приличную очередь. Ему даже самому стало интересно, что такого нового могли добавить в уже ставшую классической книгу, чтобы вызвать такой ажиотаж. Но, так как Мерлин не читал предыдущее издание, разницу оценить он всё равно не смог. Вернувшись в Хогвартс, он красиво запаковал все купленные подарки в белоснежную бумагу, сверкающую тысячами разномастных снежинок. Книгу Артура он предварительно подписал, с трудом удержавшись оттого, чтобы пририсовать повсюду сердечек, это было бы не совсем уместно. Скорее всего. Так думал Мерлин.  
Прощаясь на Кингс Кросс, все обменялись подарками, взяв друг с друга обещания не открывать их до Рождества. Мерлин передал и подарок Артура Моргане, попросив отправить с её совой, потому что свою Мерлин не держал. У него был только Уилл, который снова фырчал из переноски, недовольный очередной поездкой.  
На рождественские каникулы Мерлин уезжал вместе с мамой к её родственникам – поездку запланировали уже заранее, и отказаться было нельзя. А это значило, что в эти каникулы Мерлин не сможет увидеться с Артуром. Родственники Хунит были магглами, камин в их доме не подключался к каминной сети. Да что там, они вообще понятия не имели о существовании магии. Поэтому Мерлин очень удивился, когда рождественским утром в окно его спальни постучалась морганина сова. Ещё не до конца проснувшись, он встал и открыл окно, принимая из её хватки прямоугольный плоский подарок, завёрнутый в яркую подарочную бумагу. Когда Мерлин увидел на другой стороне прикрепленную карточку с надписью «М от А», его сердце застучало у него в висках. Порывшись по карманам, чтобы поблагодарить ждавшую на подоконнике сову отпустить, он нашел только пакетик с недоеденными зефирками. Он очень сомневался, что сова станет их есть… и был удивлён, когда та без передышки склевала три штуки и только тогда, насытившись, улетела.  
Аккуратно отклеив скотч, Мерлин достал подарок Артура и невольно расплылся в дурацкой улыбке. Артур прислал ему фотографию в тоненькой стильной рамке. Конечно, эта картинка не двигалась, как волшебные фото, но и без того была прекрасна. Артур сделал эту «сэлфи» в автобусе, когда они отъезжали от Торп парка. Наверное, хотел запечатлеть на память момент, но Мерлин отвернулся от камеры, причем не в сторону, а к Артуру, почти утыкаясь носом ему в волосы. Зато сам Артур смотрел в объектив и улыбался широкой счастливой улыбкой, как ребёнок, только что получивший подарок, о котором так долго мечтал. Мерлину очень хотелось надеяться, что подарком этим стал он, а не поход в безумный парк развлечений. Он ещё долго разглядывал присланную Артуром фотографию, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Его прямо переполняло изнутри это тёплое уютное чувство, так и хотелось обнять Артура и ощутить, как тот обнимает в ответ… Но пока что он чувствовал только, как у него замерзли босые ноги, да и на торчащих из рукавов пижамы руках кожа начинала покрываться мурашками. Мерлин закрыл окно и забрался обратно в кровать, укрывшись одеялом. Спустя ещё полчаса созерцания их с Артуром сэлфи Мерлин вспомнил и про другие подарки. Первым делом распаковав подарок Морганы, он нашел блокнот. В приложенной к нему записке говорилось: «Вот вам вместо смсок, раз ты сам не додумался», и Мерлин едва не рассмеялся, поняв. Такие блокноты продавались парами, и в комплекте шли также и зачарованные перья. Чтобы пользоваться ими, не нужно было обладать магией, просто написать своё сообщение на страничке – и оно сразу переносилось во второй блокнот, парный ему. Так можно было переписываться в реальном времени, прямо своеобразный волшебный чат. И как только Мерлин сам не догадался купить им с Артуром такие! Хотя, нужно признать, стоили они достаточно дорого, поэтому, возможно, Мерлину и не хватило бы карманных денег на такой подарок.  
Открыв блокнот, он хотел первым написать Артуру, но обнаружил уже проявившееся там сообщение: «Спасибо за подарок! Теперь мне ещё больше хочется попасть на квиддич. И с Рождеством!» Мерлин тут же нацарапал ответ, и весь оставшийся день не расставался со своим блокнотом, вызывая недоумение родственников, пока Хунит не отобрала его, сказав, что получит он его «у директора, с родителями». Мерлин успел несколько классов отучиться в маггловской школе, и не раз слышал такое от учителей. Но что можно поделать с маленьким волшебником в мире магглов, когда магия так и бурлит внутри, регулярно приводя к необъяснимым ситуациям.  
Вечером пришлось объяснять Артуру, что у него изъяли блокнот, как у провинившегося школьника. Ответа пришлось подождать, но когда он проявился, Мерлин увидел набросок с самим собой, обиженно закрывающим лицо руками, и Артуром, нежно целующим его в макушку. И он всё же не удержался и нарисовал пару-тройку сердечек в ответ, стараясь не обращать внимания на свои горящие щеки и уши. Появившийся следом на бумаге мультяшный Артур смотрел на него глазами-сердечками, а из уголка его рта стекала капелька слюны. Моргана, наверное, сказала бы, что это отвратительно, но Мерлин весело рассмеялся и тоже поспешил продемонстрировать Артуру свои художественные способности.  
Оставшиеся дни проходили по такой же схеме: Мерлин пытался улучить момент, чтобы написать Артуру, но в итоге его всё равно ловили, Хунит с улыбкой отбирала у него блокнот, прекрасно понимая, что происходит, а потом Мерлин полночи переписывался с Артуром, пока один из них не засыпал на полуслове. На утро уснувшего обязательно ждала какая-нибудь новая милая картинка.  
Мерлину безумно хотелось к Артуру. Ужасно было думать о том, что они не увидятся, скорее всего, до самого лета, потому что на весенние каникулы из Хогвартса уезжали разве что первые курсы, другие или оставались готовиться к экзаменам и приближающимся контрольным, или посещали занятия по аппарации, что, например, предстояло и Мерлину с Морганой. Но ему настолько хотелось увидеть Артура, что мысли, наверное, материализовались. Хунит позвонили из оранжереи и долго извинялись, что отвлекают её по время праздников, но им просто необходима её помощь, поэтому в предпоследний день они с Мерлином отправились домой, о чем он тут же сообщил Артуру.

Артур должен был ждать Мерлина утром следующего дня, но, переместившись в гостиную Гаюса, Мерлин первым делом наткнулся на грозного вида мужчину, разговаривавшего с Артуром и повернувшегося на звук разгоревшегося камина.  
– Отец, – натянуто проговорил Артур, – это Мерлин, друг Морганы.  
– Мерлин? – переспросил Утер точно так же, как и Артур в первый раз.  
– Мерлин Эмрис, сэр, – спохватился Мерлин.  
– Сын Балинора? – Лицо Утера чуть смягчилось.  
– Вы знали моего отца?  
– Нам доводилось встречаться во время возрождения Волдеморта.  
Это имя уже давно не было под запретом, но всё же многие не решались произносить его вслух, предпочитая забавное «тот-кого-уже-можно-называть» или нейтрально-мрачное «Тёмный Лорд». Утер Пендрагон был не из таких людей, он говорил уверенно и мог бы бесстрашно выплюнуть имя Волдеморта ему же в лицо. Но так же холодно и жестоко он относился к собственному сыну, и в Мерлине мгновенно вспыхнула ярость. Артур, казалось, прочитал это в его взгляде, потому что умоляюще посмотрел на него:  
– Мерлин, ты можешь подождать в моей комнате, я скоро приду, – попросил он, и Мерлин подавил свой порыв, кивнув и направившись к лестнице.  
Когда Артур поднялся к нему, он выглядел немного бледнее обычного, или у Мерлина просто разыгралось воображение.  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Теперь да, – ответил Артур, усаживаясь на кровать возле него.  
Теперь, когда они сидели рядом, всё наконец ощущалось правильно, и Мерлин не мог сдержать улыбки. Артур поцеловал его прямо в улыбающиеся губы, и Мерлин засмеялся, чувствуя, как его переполняет нежность. Он не заметил, как оказался на спине на огромной подушке Артура, но вполне ясно почувствовал, как его пальцы забрались под рубашку, тёплыми прикосновениями поглаживая бок. Но к чему-то большему Артур не подталкивал, и Мерлин был ему за это благодарен. Наверное, он согласился бы на что угодно, если бы Артур попросил, но тот, инстинктивно понимая, что Мерлин не готов, даже не намекал.  
Они полдня гуляли по «Зимней сказке» в Гайд парке («Я уточнил у мамы, что это просто рождественская ярмарка, прежде чем соглашаться на твоё предложение», – признался Мерлин.), и Артур пытался впихнуть в Мерлина все вкусности, которые только видел на своём пути, но в итоге совместное их поедание превращалось в сплошное безобразие, и Мерлин смущённо отстранялся.  
Уже на выходе из парка, когда они решили пойти погреться в кафе, в Артура врезалась маленькая девочка с огромным стаканом фанты или чего-то столь же оранжевого в руках. Конечно же, от столкновения содержимое выплеснулось из стакана, залив светлую куртку Артура и чуть-чуть – перчатку девочки. Та огромными испуганными глазами уставилась на Артура, который, стиснув челюсти, окинул взглядом масштаб ущерба и наконец медленно поднял глаза на неё. Он не сказал ни слова, сдерживая себя, чтобы не накричать на бедного ребёнка, но девочка уже и без того была в таком ужасе от случившегося, что ринулась бежать, бросив почти пустой стакан на землю. Артур поджал губы и обреченно вздохнул. Вспыхнувшее было естественное раздражение угасло, он поднял стакан и кинул его в ближайшую урну, так и продолжая молчать. Мерлин улыбнулся и, поднеся кулак к губам, кашлянул и быстро произнёс «Эванеско». Артур удивлённо нахмурился, глядя на исчезающее пятно, и посмотрел на Мерлина.  
– А как же закон об использовании магии несовершеннолетними и вне Хогвартса?  
– Какая магия? – невинно захлопал глазами Мерлин. – У меня даже палочки нет!  
Артур фыркнул, еле сдерживая смех, и покачал головой.  
– И ведь для тебя такое в порядке вещей, – восхищенно произнёс он. – Спасибо.  
Мерлин пожал плечами.  
– Ты молодец, что не стал её отчитывать. Она явно успела прокрутить в голове все худшие сценарии.  
Артур только закатил глаза, пытаясь не выдать смущение от такого небольшого, но комплимента, и, ненавязчиво приобняв Мерлина, продолжил идти к выходу.

Артур выглядел заметно грустным, когда они расставались в этот раз, понимая, что увидеться они теперь смогут только летом, после того, как оба сдадут все свои экзамены. Они стояли у камина… и даже не целовались – Артур просто прижимался губами к щеке Мерлина, который, в свою очередь, успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь этим моментом, существовавшим только для них двоих. Если не обращать внимания на Элис, готовившую ужин в кухне неподалёку, и Гаюса, занимавшегося своими зельями за прочной стеной лаборатории.  
– Время пролетит быстрее, чем ты думаешь, – сказал Мерлин, уже набирая в горсть летучего пороха.  
Артур попытался улыбнуться, но у него не очень-то вышло, и Мерлин снова обнял его, коротко целуя в губы. Затем, собрав волю в кулак, отстранился и шагнул в камин. Артур предлагал проводить его на поезд следующим утром, но тогда он не успел бы на свою учебу, поэтому Мерлин уговорил его спокойно идти в школу и не пропускать занятия. Артур нехотя согласился: сейчас важно не допускать ошибок, чтобы получить отличные результаты по всем предметам. Но от осознания этого было не легче отпускать Мерлина на такой долгий срок, и сам Мерлин это прекрасно понимал, однако при прощании его окрыляла надежда. У Мерлина появился план, и он намеревался во что бы то ни стало привести его в действие.  
В марте Артуру исполнялось восемнадцать, и Мерлин собирался сделать ему незабываемый подарок. Как бы там ни считал Утер Пендрагон, Артур был достоин того, чтобы увидеть магический мир собственными глазами, чтобы побывать Хогвартсе, посмотреть на квиддич и выпить сливочного пива. И Мерлин собирался показать ему всё, что только успеет, оставалось только всё спланировать и, что вызывало наибольшее волнение, договориться с директором Макгонагалл. Она была рассудительной женщиной, но кто знает, если подобное запрещено уставом, то она могла и не согласиться. Мерлин приготовил аргумент про завхоза Филча, который некогда работал в школе, хоть и был сквибом (об этом он когда-то слышал то ли от Ала, то ли от Скорпиуса), и про родителей магглорожденных волшебников, которых тоже иногда приглашали в Хогвартс, если они переживали за то, куда отпускают своих детей на целые семь лет. В остальном Мерлин надеялся на удачу и свою убедительность.  
Поначалу посвятить в свой план он решил только Моргану, потому что она уже, хотел он того или нет, являлась доверенным лицом, что касалось их с Артуром отношений. (Мерлин всё ещё боялся определять то, что происходило между ними с Артуром, какими-либо принятыми названиями, но, по всей видимости, речь уже всё-таки шла о самых настоящих отношениях. Мысль об этом заставляла трепетно сжиматься желудок, а сердце спотыкалось на своём бегу.)  
– Да, его день рождения в субботу, и это очень удачно, – рассуждала Моргана, – но если ты хочешь, чтобы на те выходные попал квиддич, тебе нужно подкупить кого-нибудь из капитанов, чтобы он назначил игру именно тогда.  
Так о плане узнали Джеймс и Гвейн, потому что с со-капитанами гриффиндорской команды Мерлин состоял в гораздо более дружеских отношениях, чем с капитаном команды собственного факультета. Джеймс и Гвейн не преминули отпустить пару шуточек на грани приличия, но с радостью согласились позаботиться о том, чтобы игра Гриффиндора с кем-нибудь состоялась в нужные выходные. Они даже пообещали никому не рассказывать, но лица у них при этом были такие хитрые, что верилось в этом с трудом. Пожалуй, стоило взять с собой Моргану, чтобы она приструнила их одним взглядом. Впрочем, Мерлин не сомневался, что друзья не могут сделать ему какую-нибудь настоящую гадость. А к их мелким проделкам все уже давно привыкли.  
– А что насчет похода в Хогсмид? – спросила Моргана, когда Мерлин разобрался с квиддичем. – План на это полугодие ещё не выдали, но его вот-вот должны составить. Если уже не составили. Теперь нужно подговорить кого-то из старост.  
С этим у Мерлина проблем не возникло, но так о плане узнала Елена, мгновенно согласившаяся перенести мартовское посещение Хогсмида на неделю вперёд.  
Оставалось только самое сложное и, несомненно, волнительное: попросить разрешения у директора. И Мерлин оттягивал этот момент, как только мог. Но март был уже не за горами, и Моргана стала угрожать, что всё расскажет Артуру… а ещё лучше Утеру, если Мерлин не поговорит, наконец, с директором Макгонагалл. Мерлин обреченно вздохнул и пообещал спросить её при их следующем дополнительном занятии. В итоге всё получилось не совсем так, как он задумывал, но тем не менее получилось.  
– Мистер Эмрис, вы сегодня чересчур рассеяны, у вас что-то случилось?  
– Нет, профессор, – тут же потупился он.  
– Тогда возьмите себя в руки, наш урок ещё не закончился.  
– Вообще-то я хотел попросить вас кое о чем, директор, – всё же выдавил из себя Мерлин и тут же замолк.  
– Я вас слушаю, – строго проговорила директор Макгонагалл, словно ожидая чего-то не очень разумного.  
– Вы ведь знаете Утера Пендрагона? Он работает в Министерстве магии. – Директор кивнула. – У него есть сын… Артур. Он родился без каких-либо магических способностей.  
Губы Макгонагалл сжались в тонкую линию, выдавая некое волнение, но она снова кивнула, побуждая продолжать.  
– Моргана познакомила нас с ним на осенних каникулах. Он же её кузен, – пояснил Мерлин. – Он отличный парень и знает о магии побольше, чем многие волшебники в его возрасте. Она очень ему интересна, но он всю жизнь прожил в маггловском мире с минимумом магии вокруг себя. Только друзья мистера Пендрагона, у которых он живёт, варят зелья, но он никогда не присутствовал даже при этом, а другую магию в их доме не используют, его отец об этом позаботился…  
Возможно, последние слова были уже лишними, но Мерлин не смог сдержаться, в очередной раз возмущаясь таким отношением.  
– Директор, у Артура скоро день рождения, и мы с Морганой… – Мерлин решил сформулировать именно так, чтобы не вызывать у неё лишних вопросов, – хотели бы сделать ему подарок: позволить ему провести выходные в Хогвартсе. В ту субботу состоится матч по квиддичу: Гриффиндор против Слизерина, а в воскресенье поход в Хогсмид, мы бы везде сопровождали его, так что ничего не случится…  
– Я смотрю, вы с мисс ЛеФей уже всё спланировали, – проговорила Макгонагалл, и теперь в её голосе слышалась едва сдерживаемая улыбка.  
– Пока что всё это остаётся только в теории, потому что без вашего разрешения ничего не получится. – Мерлин очень надеялся, что не переборщил со щенячьим взглядом, но Моргана убеждала, что должно подействовать, и Мерлин полагался на её познания о том, что может тронуть душу человеческую.  
– А как же мистер Пендрагон-старший? – спросила директор, снова чуть посерьёзнев. – Он согласится отпустить сына в Хогвартс на выходные?  
– Дело в том, – еле сдержал довольную улыбку Мерлин, – что Артуру исполняется восемнадцать, и мистер Пендрагон при всём желании больше не сможет указывать ему, как жить.  
Кажется, директора Макгонагалл этот факт обрадовал не меньше, чем самого Мерлина, потому что она, хоть и сдержанно, но улыбнулась и кивнула:  
– Мы будем рады видеть младшего мистера Пендрагона в Хогвартсе, в то время как вы, мистер Эмрис, и мисс ЛеФей позаботитесь о том, чтобы у него здесь не возникло никаких трудностей.  
Мерлин чуть не подпрыгнул от радости. Кроме шуток, ему хотелось обнять директора Макгонагалл, что есть сил, но, одернув себя, он ограничился многословными благодарностями, после которых директор отпустила его, чтобы он мог сообщить новости Моргане. И последний взгляд Макгонагалл ясно намекал, что она видит Мерлина насквозь. Мистер Поттер как-то говорил, что и бывший директор Хогвартса, Дамблдор, знал всё и обо всех. Наверное, эта должность наделяла мага особыми способностями.

Мерлину стоило огромных усилий не разболтать всё Артуру, когда он попросил того ничего не планировать на свой день рождения и день после него. Артур допытывался, что задумал Мерлин и как он сможет это воплотить, находясь в Хогвартсе, но Мерлин сдерживался, повторяя только, что это сюрприз, и Артур скоро сам всё узнает. Он был уверен, что тот ожидает чего угодно, но только не того, что приготовил для него Мерлин.  
Тем утром Мерлин проснулся очень рано, не в состоянии больше спокойно лежать в кровати. Он вскочил и, быстро умывшись, одним из первых спустился на завтрак. Макгонагалл ждала его ровно в десять утра, чтобы через камин в кабинете директора он привёл в Хогвартс Артура. Конечно, камины имелись и в общих гостиных, но они были заблокированы до необходимости, чтобы школьники не могли бесконтрольно уходить, когда и куда им вздумается.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Эмрис, – спокойно поприветствовала Макгонагалл из-за своего рабочего стола, когда Мерлин влетел в её кабинет буквально на крыльях любви.  
– Директор Макгонагалл!  
Она лишь слегка махнула пальцами в сторону камина и вновь вернулась к чтению бумаг. Мерлин зачерпнул летучего пороха и уже через несколько мгновений очутился в гостиной у Гаюса, почти что не специально запутавшись на выходе из камина в своих ногах, увидев Артура и зная, что тот обязательно его поймает. Артур и правда поймал, тут же притягивая к себе и целуя, не дав опомниться. Хотя Мерлину и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы начать отвечать, обвив шею Артура одной рукой и зарываясь пальцами другой в золотистые волосы на его затылке.  
– Ме-ерлин, – протянул Артур, отстраняясь и просто смотря на него сверкающими глазами. И что бы кто ни говорил, Артур был самым настоящим волшебством во плоти.  
– Идём, тебя ждёт твой подарок, – почему-то прошептал Мерлин, мягко обхватывая его ладонь и утягивая обратно к камину.  
– Что? – не понял Артур. – В камин? – Мерлин кивнул. – Куда мы идём? – Артур остановился, смотря на него с незнакомым Мерлину до этого недоверием.  
– Ты сейчас сам всё увидишь. Не бойся, обещаю: я не дам тебе никуда вывалиться.  
Артур снова улыбнулся, вспоминая свои собственные слова в парке аттракционов, и, выдохнув, шагнул вслед за Мерлином в камин. Стоя к нему лицом, Мерлин прекрасно видел, как удивленно расширились глаза Артура, когда он услышал «Хогвартс, кабинет директора Макгонагалл» – и потом они оказались там.  
– Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, мистер Пендрагон, – торжественно произнесла директор. Ещё одна особенная способность, очевидно, передаваемая директорами друг другу по наследству.  
Артур, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на неё, совершенно не веря своим глазам. Дремавшие в своих рамах бывшие директора школы зашевелились, разглядывая непривычного визитёра.  
– Директор Макгонагалл, – наконец, слабо проговорил Артур, ещё не до конца осознав, что всё происходит на самом деле.  
Макгонагалл чуть улыбнулась и взмахнула волшебной палочкой.  
– На время вашего пребывания в стенах школы вам нужно будет носить школьную форму. – Она левитировала материализовавшуюся в воздухе мантию поближе к Артуру. – На ней герб Хогвартса, так как вы, к сожалению, не относитесь к одному из факультетов. Мистер Эмрис и мисс ЛеФей проследят за тем, чтобы вы не заблудились и познавательно провели время.  
– Спасибо, профессор, – ответил Мерлин вместо Артура, который пока так и не мог собраться с мыслями.  
Мерлин схватил выделенную ему мантию, затем Артура и повёл его наружу. Оказавшись у горгульи, Мерлин обеспокоенно вгляделся ему в лицо, и Артур уже более осмысленно посмотрел на него.  
– С днём рождения, Артур. – Мерлин осторожно поцеловал его в щёку, на что горгулья у них за спинами раздраженно фыркнула.  
И тогда Артур наконец рассмеялся. А потом неожиданно подхватил Мерлина и стал кружить его в воздухе – до тех пор, пока горгулья не велела им убираться с её глаз с их «телячьими нежностями». Мерлин, смеясь, помог Артуру надеть мантию и, с замиранием сердца взяв его за руку, повёл в сторону главного входа.  
– А ты уверен, что это нормально?.. – Артур слегка сжал его ладонь, неуверенно глядя на их переплетённые пальцы.  
– Я не очень-то хорошо умею хранить секреты, поэтому все и так уже знают, – пожал плечами Мерлин.  
Артур какое-то время молчал, но потом всё же признался:  
– Если честно, у меня тоже уже почти все знают. Но я до последнего буду винить во всём Митиан.  
– Почему Митиан? – усмехнулся Мерлин, но вдруг вспомнил их бессловесный диалог в кино. – Как? Неужели она с первого же взгляда всё поняла?!  
– Девчонки, – обреченно ответил Артур, но тут же засмеялся вместе с Мерлином. – Так куда мы идём?  
– Через полчаса начинается квиддич: Гриффиндор против Слизерина. Сейчас мы встречаемся со всеми на входе и идём на стадион. После мы поводим тебя по Хогвартсу. А на завтра назначен поход в Хогсмид…  
– Артур!  
Они как раз подошли к главному входу, и им навстречу бросилась Моргана. С несвойственной ей эмоциональностью она схватила Артура в охапку, обнимая и громогласно поздравляя с днём рождения. По пути к стадиону Мерлин представил Артуру Елену, Гвен, Перси и ещё нескольких одноклассников, которые здоровались с ними, тоже направляясь на игру. Моргана пыталась уговорить Артура сесть с ней на слизеринскую трибуну, но он предпочел остаться с Мерлином («Ой, да кто бы сомневался. Но попробовать стоило!»), поэтому в итоге сидел между Мерлином и Еленой среди других рейвенкловцев, большинство из которых в этот раз болели за Слизерин, потому что победа Гриффиндора отбирала у них последний шанс на выход в финал.  
– В гриффиндорской команде сейчас аж два Поттера, – рассказывал Мерлин, пока команды выходили на поле.  
– Ну конечно, у них же это в крови, – со знанием дела заметил Артур.  
– Точно, – хмыкнул Мерлин. – Вот те двое – это Джеймс Поттер и Гвейн Грин, они загонщики и со-капитаны команды. Ланс – их вратарь, а вон там Альбус Поттер – он ловец. А ловец слизеринцев – Скорпиус Малфой. – Мерлин ткнул пальцем в направлении Скорпа. – Их отцы в школе совсем не ладили, да и сейчас предпочитают не общаться без необходимости. Зато Скорп и Ал – совсем наоборот. Друзья так и называют их вместе: Скорпиал.  
– О, так это та парочка Слизерин-Гриффиндор, про которую говорила Моргана? – спросил Артур, и Мерлин, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, кивнул. – Как же им играть друг против друга?  
– Ничего, справляются. Во время игры они сосредоточены только на одном: нужно поймать снитч.  
– Кстати, а где снитч?  
– Следи за ловцами и смотри, куда они ринутся.  
Артур слегка подвинулся к Мерлину, прижимаясь к нему ногой от бедра до колена, и полностью погрузился в игру. Мерлин не был большим фанатом квиддича, да и спортивных игр в целом, если уж на то пошло, но общая атмосфера каждый раз захватывала и его, а тем более сейчас, когда сидевший рядом Артур с таким энтузиазмом подскакивал, когда наступал напряженный момент, радовался, когда забивал Гриффиндор, и в сердцах хлопал ладонями по коленям, когда забивал Слизерин. Он и правда с такой естественной лёгкостью идентифицировал себя с ало-золотым факультетом, что Мерлин совершенно не сомневался, куда отправила бы его Шляпа.  
– Это было потрясающе, Мерлин, спасибо! – радостно кричал Артур, пытаясь заглушить галдящих, казалось, со всех сторон гриффиндорцев, праздновавших победу. – Это самый лучший подарок, что я когда-либо получал! – Он стал без разбору целовать Мерлина всюду, куда придётся, а поскольку в тот момент они как раз спускались по лестнице, то тот успел получить с десяток мягких горячих поцелуев в уголок рта, щёку, висок, глаз, нос…  
Когда они спустились на землю, Мерлин уже не мог сдерживать смех.  
– Ты не представляешь, как я рад. – Он снова взял Артура за руку, вместе с потоком народа следуя обратно в замок. – У тебя было такое шокированное лицо, когда мы вышли в кабинет Макгонагалл, что я уже испугался, что прогадал с подарком.  
– Ты что-о, – Артур снова дёрнул его на себя, на этот раз целуя в ухо. – Я просто не мог поверить, что это не сон.  
Мерлин тут же ущипнул его в плечо.  
– Ай!  
– Видишь, ты не спишь.  
– Я не знаю, как я вообще смогу сегодня спать, – ошеломлённо покачал головой Артур.  
Ночью ему и правда было не уснуть. Впрочем, Мерлин тоже лежал, уставившись в темноту перед собой, и слушал каждый его вдох-выдох, пока Артур не позвал его:  
– Мерлин? Ты же не спишь?  
– Не, – ответил Мерлин, почему-то с головой укрывшись одеялом.  
Он уже знал, что сейчас произойдёт, и с нетерпением ждал этого, но одеялом, наверное, надеялся скрыть от всего мира своё горящее от стыда лицо. Артуру поставили дополнительную кровать в рейвенкловской спальне, и сейчас он тихонько встал и забрался к Мерлину, заставив поделиться с ним одеялом.  
– Ты можешь наложить на полог заглушающие чары? – спросил он где-то у самого уха, и по коже Мерлина побежали мурашки.  
– Да, – прошептал тот и, не удосужившись достать палочку, произнёс заглушающее заклинание, а затем одним кивком головы задвинул полог.  
Артур словно искал его губы на ощупь, скользя своими от его уха – по скуле, щеке, подбородку. Мерлин плавился под его прикосновениями, часто дыша и пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы наконец поймать губами губы Артура. Но тот дразнил его, Мерлин чувствовал на своей коже его улыбку. Он медленно провёл пальцами по руке Артура от запястья до самого плеча и обнял за шею. Артур наконец сдался, накрывая его рот жадным поцелуем. Он целовал нежно и неторопливо, но при этом уверенно и ясно давая понять, как соскучился. Его пальцы незаметно забрались под пижамную футболку Мерлина, поглаживая бок и чуть сжимая кожу. И Мерлину уже хотелось большего, но он понятия не имел, как сказать об этом Артуру. Благо, для того это не было секретом. Ладонь Артура спустилась чуть ниже, тёплым движением проводя по животу, и остановилась около резинки штанов. Он давал Мерлину возможность ещё раз подумать и сказать, если тот не хочет переходить первую интимную черту в их отношениях. Но Мерлин хотел, и потому приподнял бёдра, сильнее прижимаясь к лежавшей на животе ладони и надеясь, что Артур поймёт. Губы Артура вдруг оказались у самого его уха, прихватывая мочку, и по телу Мерлина пробежала горячая волна. Он даже не сразу заметил, что Артур чуть стянул вниз его штаны, но зато отчетливо почувствовал, когда тот обхватил пальцами его член.  
– Умеешь колдовать какую-нибудь… смазку?  
От голоса Артура так близко, в такой момент и с таким вопросом у Мерлина разом вылетели из головы все мысли. Артур медленно двинул кулаком, дразняще задев чувствительную головку, и меньше всего сейчас Мерлину хотелось думать о чем бы то ни было. Какой был вопрос? Да к черту любые вопросы, пусть только… Но Артур остановился.  
– Со смазкой будет лучше. Смазка, Мерлин. – Артур нарочно говорил ему в самое ухо, задевая раковину губами и наслаждаясь тем, как член Мерлина пульсирует у него в пальцах.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Мерлин знал несколько самых распространенных заклинаний, помогающих наколдовать смазку. В учебниках об этом не писали, но такие знания передавались из уст в уста, особенно среди мальчишек. Поэтому Мерлин проговорил нужные слова и почувствовал, как прохладная скользкая жидкость покрывает руку Артура и его собственный член вместе с ней.  
– Очень удобно, – всё так же прошептал ему на ухо Артур и начал издевательски медленно дрочить.  
– Арту-ур, – страдальчески протянул Мерлин.  
– Да-а, Ме-ерлин?  
– Не издевайся, – выдохнул тот, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу его руке.  
Артур снова проехался губами по его уху и стал целовать шею, скользя ладонью по его члену, постепенно наращивая темп и заставляя Мерлина задыхаться от интенсивности ощущений. Мерлин цеплялся за его плечи, вскидывая бёдра и толкаясь в его кулак, одновременно чувствуя губы и язык, мягко ласкающие кожу шеи, ключиц… И всё это с самого начала было слишком, Мерлин даже при желании не смог бы продержаться долго. Он задрожал в руках Артура и выгнулся, все мышцы разом напряглись, на живот брызнула горячая сперма. Артур снова целовал его, ненавязчиво прикасаясь губами к губам, продолжая легко поглаживать, пока Мерлин не расслабился, против воли позволяя рукам, только что с силой сжимавшим плечи Артура, обессилено упасть на кровать.  
– Жаль, что тут так темно. Я бы хотел видеть тебя, – зачарованно произнёс Артур  
А Мерлин и хотел бы сконцентрироваться хотя бы достаточно для «Люмоса», но мозг будто расплавился. Так хорошо ему не было ещё никогда.  
– Не могу, – проговорил он, еле дыша, и почувствовал тёплый поток воздуха на своём лице, когда Артур усмехнулся.  
– Просто лежи и думай… нет, не об Англии, думай обо мне, – посоветовал Артур.  
Он немного поёрзал на кровати и уткнулся лицом Мерлину в шею, и только когда Мерлин почувствовал рядом со своим бедром такие знакомые движения, он вдруг понял, что совсем забыл про Артура, и теперь тот дрочил себе сам, пока Мерлин, растёкшись по матрасу, думал… не об Англии.  
– Артур?.. – начал он, но тот оборвал его коротким приглушенным «Нет».  
Поэтому Мерлин стал просто лениво поглаживать его по рукам и спине, сам уже тоже жалея, что не видит Артура, но покорно смирившись с этим неудобством. Артур кончил так же быстро, толкаясь головкой ему в бедро, и Мерлин был рад, что оказался хоть чем-то полезен. И, кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что запыхавшийся Артур сдавленно засмеялся и, чуть придя в себя, уверил:  
– На тебя достаточно один раз посмотреть – и уже надолго хватит для грязных фантазий. Настолько ты полезен.  
– Ты дрочил, думая обо мне? – задумчиво спросил Мерлин. Его мозг, по всей видимости, и правда растёкся по черепной коробке, потому что в здравом уме он ни за что не стал бы спрашивать это вслух.  
– А ты что, в этом сомневался?  
Мерлин расплылся в широкой счастливой улыбке и притянул Артура поближе, едва ли не укладывая на себя.  
– Мы приклеимся друг к другу, – пробормотал Артур, уже начиная отключаться.  
– И хорошо.  
Утомлённый мозг Мерлина отказывался искать причины, по которым ему в принципе стоило бы отклеиваться от Артура. Когда-либо вообще. 

Утро было неловким. Нет, неловкость повисла не между Мерлином и Артуром, а между ними и соседями Мерлина по комнате. Пока Мерлин не отдернул полог, всё было прекрасно. За ночь они успели поменяться местами, и к утру Мерлин почти лежал на Артуре, уткнувшись почему-то замёрзшим носом ему в шею, а Артур неторопливо гладил его по спине до тех пор, пока Мерлин не проснулся настолько, чтобы почувствовать его напряженный член рядом со своим. С сонно-отчаянным стоном Мерлин прижался бёдрами к Артуру, и тот, опустив ладони на его ягодицы, ещё сильнее прижал его к себе.  
– Не представляешь, сколько всего я собираюсь сделать с тобой, когда у нас будет на это время, – сообщил Артур, начиная ритмично подтягивать Мерлина за бёдра вверх и отпускать, создавая трение. Тот с удовольствием ему помогал.  
– У тебя уже есть план?  
– Мы можем составить его вместе.  
У Мерлина горели уши, но он никак не мог перестать представлять себе, что они с Артуром сделают друг с другом, когда, наконец, станут свободны от школы и смогут на какое-то время остаться только вдвоём. Слишком увлёкшись своими фантазиями, он даже не заметил, как присосался губами к шее Артура, увидев здоровый яркий засос, только когда они вылезли из кровати в залитую светом комнату.  
Соседи Мерлина не сказали ни слова, но по их взглядам можно было подумать, что Мерлин вовсе не накладывал никаких заглушающих чар, и что ночью, что утром им пришлось слушать то, о чем они предпочли бы не думать. Мерлин только нерешительно улыбнулся им в качестве приветствия, но те словно не заметили, продолжив кто одеваться, кто читать «Воскресный пророк», кто делать какие-то пометки в своих свитках. Мерлин пожал плечами и повернулся к Артуру – и только тогда нервно захихикал, увидев его шею.  
– Что?  
– Придётся тебе сегодня походить в моём шарфе, – своеобразно объяснил Мерлин, невинно похлопав ресницами, но Артур сразу его понял.  
– Я заберу его с собой, так и знай, – предупредил он.  
Мерлин совершенно не имел ничего против.

Воскресенье, по большей части проведённое в Хогсмиде, казалось и радостным, и грустным одновременно. Обоим не хотелось расставаться ещё на несколько месяцев, но, по крайней мере, они знали, что увидятся снова, и это ожидание должно было помочь им справиться.  
– Когда мы теперь увидимся? – спросил Артур, когда они стояли уже в гостиной Гаюса, прощаясь.  
– На выпускном? – неуверенно произнёс Мерлин. – Ты ведь придёшь на мой выпускной?  
– Если директор Макгонагалл разрешит, – усмехнулся Артур.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – уверил Мерлин.  
– Тогда и ты должен прийти на мой. Он будет после твоего.  
– Хорошо.  
Мерлин ещё раз поцеловал Артура и неохотно отстранился. Ему нужно было идти, чтобы не заставлять директора ждать ещё дольше.

**

Гвейн и Джеймс притащили на выпускной несколько бутылок огневиски, и хотя официально распивать алкогольные напитки в школе было нельзя, почти все уже были совершеннолетними по магическим меркам, поэтому профессора благородно закрыли на это глаза.  
– Арту-ур, – протянул уже успевший продегустировать большую часть первой бутылки Гвейн, – ты должен это попробовать!  
Артур с Мерлином выпили по стопке, а потом ещё одну – на двоих – и на этом остановились. Им хотелось сохранить трезвость рассудка, поэтому пришлось сбежать от настойчиво предлагавшего всем выпить Гвейна. В желудке потеплело от небольшого количества волшебного алкоголя, а тело и голова стали приятно лёгкими.  
– Пойдём на улицу, – предложил Мерлин, – на небе столько звёзд…  
Они улеглись прямо на траву неподалёку от хижины Хагрида, и Мерлин прижался к Артуру, наконец расслабляясь после продолжительной подготовки к экзаменам, их сдачи, после теста по аппарации, отправки мотивационного письма в магический университет…  
– Гаюс с Элис продают дом и переезжают на Косую аллею. Старый аптекарь решил уйти на пенсию и продаёт им свою лавку. Гаюс всегда хотел иметь свой магазинчик, и теперь его мечта почти осуществилась.  
– А как же ты? – растерянно спросил Мерлин.  
– Не поверишь, но отец купил мне небольшую квартиру. И ещё раз не поверишь: в ней даже есть камин.  
– Подключенный к каминной сети?  
– Пока нет. Но его ведь всегда можно подключить?  
Мерлин кивнул, удивлённо глядя на него.  
– Гаюс раньше занимался целительством, – задумчиво проговорил Артур, снова глядя на звёзды. – Он пытался вылечить мою мать… Как ты знаешь, ничего не получилось. Поэтому он в какой-то степени всегда винил себя в её смерти и чувствовал некую ответственность за меня. Думаю, отец воспользовался этим, попросив его уйти в маггловский мир и взять меня к себе, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать. Если честно, я всегда боялся, что меня тут же пинком вышвырнут на улицу, хотя трудно себе представить, что Гаюс и Элис могли бы так поступить. А теперь у меня есть собственная квартира и стипендия на обучение…  
– Заработанная честным трудом, – вставил Мерлин.  
Артур улыбнулся, чуть сжав ладонь Мерлина в своей.  
– И, если ты согласишься, мы можем жить в этой квартире вместе. Подключим камин, да и ты умеешь аппарировать. Мы спокойно сможем ходить на учебу и к друзьям, и у нас всегда будет место для нас двоих…  
– Конечно я согласен, – откликнулся Мерлин, пытаясь сглотнуть вдруг вставший поперёк горла ком. – Всё будет просто идеально.  
Артур вновь повернул голову к нему.  
– Это потому что ты идеален.  
– Замолчи. – Смутившись, Мерлин отвернулся в сторону и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, приподнялся, опираясь на одну руку (другой не отпуская ладонь Артура), и сел, таща Артура за собой.  
– Что такое?  
– Иди сюда. – Мерлин притянул его к себе спиной и, нашарив в кармане парадной мантии палочку, вложил её в руку Артуру, обхватив её сверху своей.  
– Мерлин, что…  
– Мистер Пендрагон, не отвлекайтесь и делайте, как вам говорят, – строго произнёс Мерлин, но всё же не удержался от смешка, когда Артур наигранно испуганно покосился на него через плечо. – Нет, правда. Ты же помнишь какие-нибудь основные заклинания? Давай, произнеси их.  
Артур упрямо молчал, не понимая, к чему всё это.  
– Ну давай же, неужели тебе не хочется почувствовать, как это происходит? Обещаю, у тебя всё получится.  
Сообразив, что колдовать, на самом деле, будет Мерлин, Артур чуть расслабился. Покрепче сжав в руке палочку, он уверенно поднял её и тихо, но твёрдо проговорил:  
– Люмос.  
На конце палочки зажегся шарик света. Мерлин положил голову Артуру на плечо и щекой почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся.  
– Люмос максима.  
Шар света теперь парил у них над головами, освещая поляну на десятки футов вокруг.  
Артур опробовал «Вингардиум левиоса» и ещё несколько базовых заклинаний, а затем, коротко взглянув на Мерлина, сказал:  
– Экспекто патронум.  
Их сердца успели пару раз простучать в унисон, прежде чем с кончика палочки сорвался маленький серебристый фенек – он пробежал пару шагов вперёд, резко развернулся и прыгнул к Артуру на колени. Тот машинально потянулся к нему, но в паре дюймов от ладоней Артура патронус растворился в воздухе, мерцая крохотными яркими звездочками. Мерлин смущенно уткнулся лбом Артуру в спину. Разумеется, он не мог наколдовать Артуру его собственного патронуса, а вместо этого только показал своего смешного, но трепетно любимого фенека. Мерлин только в этом году научился вызывать патронуса, но уже успел с ним очень подружиться.  
– И о чем ты думаешь, вызывая его? – нежно спросил Артур с лёгкими добрыми смешинками в голосе.  
– Сам знаешь, о чем, – не поднимая головы, пробурчал Мерлин, вспоминая, как в самый первый раз увидел Артура в зеркале Еиналеж.  
– А я подумал о том, как ты пожимал мне руку при знакомстве, краснея, как влюблённый школьник, – с лёгкой издёвкой проговорил Артур, как будто не признался только что, что это его самое счастливое воспоминание.  
– И я всё ещё такой же влюблённый школьник, – недовольно ответил Мерлин, боднув его головой в спину.  
Артур рассмеялся, разворачиваясь к нему и притягивая к себе в объятие.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул он, глядя на Мерлина сияющими глазами. – Я тоже.  
Они оба улыбались в поцелуй, точно зная, что их ждёт счастливое будущее, о каком они не смели и думать ещё прошлым летом. Теперь же жизнь и магия поставили их на свои места, исправляя возникшую когда-то ошибку и возвращая вещам их естественный баланс. 


End file.
